Finding Our Midnight City
by Maruba
Summary: Based on Midnight City by M83. In a small lab filled with people with extraordinary abilities, all they can do is sit back and dream. Dream of a future. Dream of a better life. They dream and dream till one of them decides they don't want to dream anymore. All pairings are yaoi. Deal with it. Centered around Organizition XIII.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I wouldn't be such a fucking tease.

* * *

"Vexen... Vexen... VEXEN."

"FOR THE LOVE OF CARBON I HEAR YOU ZEXION." Vexen snapped at his friend. The smaller boy rolled his eyes calmly. "Now what do you want?"

"Mr. Hojo was calling you." Zexion replied, going back to his book. Vexen was quiet for a second, which to be honest was rare for the nine year old. "He wants you in his office for a check up. That's why Mr. Tseng is here." Vexen turned around to see that yes, Tseng was behind him.

"You don't have to carry me this time." Vexen spit at the man. Tseng sent him a glare but said nothing. The security never said anything. All they did was hurt you, escort you, or restrain you. By now Vexen knew how to act. He didn't want to end up in solitary like Axel. He stood up and followed Tseng to the door, keeping himself at the man's side. He kind of wished he could just asked to be carried, but only small kids like Roxas and Zexion were allowed to do that. He had to walk on the dirty floor with no shoes cause he lost his shoe privileges.

* * *

He walked into Hojo's office and crawled up onto the chair, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them to try and get some kind of warmth into his body. He had to wait for Hojo to come in. It was some kind of power trip thing. It was supposed to make the "patients" think they weren't worth his time. Vexen thought it was a pathetic game for people with too little self respect to fathom respecting others.

Vexen lived in a special facility for children with...abilities... Specifically supernatural abilities. What could Vexen do? Well, he could freeze things, and make giant ice spikes. His best friend Zexion was able to make illusions, things that looked like they were there but really weren't. Every child in the facility had special powers, and as far as Vexen knew there were thirteen of them.

No one knew what Xemnas did, Xemnas didn't talk to anyone. However, Xigbar could teleport and Xaldin controlled and made wind. Lexeaus, Vexen's other friend, had power over earth and was really strong. No one knew what Saïx did exactly, but he wasn't allowed in moonlight and had a tendency to get really angry. Axel, Saïx's best friend, was able to control fire and as a counterpoint Demyx controlled water. Luxord, this kid that came from England, was able to control time and all the guards had to watch him and Xigbar really closely because they had unpredictable powers. Marluxia, Vexen's personal worst enemy, controlled plants. His favorite was roses. Larxene, or as Vexen had heard Reno call her when no one was listening, "bitch face mc thunder cunt", control lightning. Finally, there was Roxas. Roxas refused to go near anyone who wasn't Axel. He could do things with light, but no one had actually seen his powers.

"So, Four, how has your day been?" Hojo asked, finally walking in and sitting across from the hostile ten year old. Hojo was actually Vexen's favorite of the facility managers. Hojo at least kind of understood him. He still didn't like him a lot.

"Fine." Vexen responded with a small smirk. He was going to play his own games.

"What did you do?"

"Things."

"What did you eat?"

"Food."

"Who did you talk to?"

"People."

"Four." Hojo said his "name" in a warning tone. Vexen sighed. He had had his fun, he didn't want solitary. Or the pit...

"My day was normal, I froze pillow last night because it was too hot and I couldn't sleep. I dreamt about my brother again, as well. I mostly read today and stuck with Zexion and Lexeaus all day. I talked to them. No one else. For breakfast I had cereal and for lunch I had cold fish soup."

"Thank you, Four." Hojo responded, jotting down notes. "Did you receive my recommended materials?" The blond nodded. "So why aren't you wearing them?"

"...They make my fingers hurt." Vexen admitted. He hated admitting weakness, but the gloves were supposed to keep him in control of his powers, but they made his blood at the end of his fingers begin to freeze. It burned, like touching Axel because Axel was really warm, but instead it was because of ice.

"Yes, but they help you keep control." Hojo said. "And when you take them off, don't they make the ice come out in huge, deadly bursts?" Vexen nodded. "Good. We did the same thing with Eight. He'll stop getting sick eventually." Vixen eyes widened.

"Sick?" He asked. "What's making him sick?"

"The fire goes to his heart and overheats his body." Hojo explained. "We need to see if the same will happen to you, but with freezing." Vexen nodded. Would the gloves freeze him though...maybe he'd be able to touch people though... Did he want to touch people? Maybe. He hadn't safely touched any other patients in years though. "Very good. You may go back to your room."

"But it's still free ti-"

"I said return to your room." With that, Hojo got up and left Vexen sitting on his seat. Vexen looked down and then back up. He didn't want to go back. Tseng walked in and looked at him, making him stand and follow to the tall man back to a steel door with a large four on it. Vexed was pushed in and with that the guard left the child to his own devices. Vexed looked at his black gloves and then at the window. He wanted to look out the window. He wanted to climb out. All that stood between and freedom was...frost resistant bars.

He was ten...he didn't stand a chance.

* * *

I know it seems like Vexen is the main character, but there actually isn't really one. I just really like Vexen. So I hope you liked it, please review, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I FEED FROM REVIEWS. All flames will be given to Axel as toys.


	2. The Idea Begins

Fun fact about how I write this story: I literally put City is My Church on loop. I don't allow myself to change it while I'm writing. I don't even use my usual writing playlist.

EDIT: ADDED SOME XIGBAR AS IFS!

Disclaimer: Let me check... Yep! Still don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

4 years later...

Xigbar continued to hit his head against the wall. This. Place. Was. Driving. Him. CRAZY. He couldn't take it anymore! He needed out! Stupid teleportation safe room! He couldn't even use his powers to get out! This would honestly be so much more tolerable if he had a roommate but no! No he wasn't allowed one! No one was! Why couldn't he at least have Demyx or Luxord in here? Those two were his best friends! Okay...maybe the fifteen year old thought of the Brit as a little bit more than a friend... But that was beside to point! He wanted OUT!

His head shot up when a bell rang. Finally! Freeish time! He ran out as soon as his door opened and ran to the free room. Luxord was already in there, playing a game of solitaire with Zexion sitting next to him, reading. All the patients were allowed out at separate times. They had individual bells that rang ONLY in their sound proof rooms. He walked over to Luxord and sat across from him.

"What's up?" He asked the blond. He'd learned a long time ago Zexion had no interest in being friends with him. Zexion only made friends with weirdos. And Demyx. Luxord looked up momentarily before looking back down to his cards.

"Nothing much." He responded. "Just 'killing' time." Xigbar had to stop for a second and think about what Luxord just said.

"Wouldn't that technically be suicide for you?" Xigbar asked. "I mean, if it was a real thing.

"Kind of wish it was." He heard the Brit mutter. Xigbar raised his eyebrows. He knew Luxord had a few...emotional issues. Apparently before coming here the thirteen year old had somehow been an alcoholic. Although, the kid was eight when he showed up. That really made Xigbar wonder just how shitty had Luxord's life been?

Xigbar knew the backstory of himself, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, and Zexion. The five of them had arrived within the same week. Xigbar was the second, coming in a few weeks after Xemnas, who was the first patient. Xaldin followed him by a day.

Xigbar had lived in a beach all alone. His mom hadn't survived child birth, and his dad had gone missing a few months before Xigbar was collected by the facility. He'd taken care of himself, having no neighbors to check up on him, and had basically gone feral by the time the care takers showed. Xaldin had a very similar backstory to him, which was odd, when Xigbar really thought about it.

Vexen was a different case ENTIRELY. Apparently the kid had frozen his mother from the inside out, and everyday his father beat him till one day...well let's just say everyone has a breaking point. Vexen had lifted his hand...and suddenly the man's skull fractured into pieces as his brain turned into a collection of icicles. Zexion had lived on the streets. No one knew what happened to his parents. Not even him. As for Lexeaus, well...Lexeaus didn't talk much but from what Xigbar had gathered the boy had come from some orphanage that burned to the ground the day after the facility took him.

"Come on Lux it can't be that bad." Xigbar admonished. "You could be-"

"Yes yes I could be being humped by a whale or used as a toothpick by a great white shark. I've heard it a thousand times." Luxord replied. "Honestly what is it with you and fish?"

"Okay well one a whale is a fucking mammal asshole. Fish my ass. As if." Xigbar replied. He was about to continue when he smirked. "REVENGE!"

"What are you-GYAH!" Xigbar pounced the young blond from across the table began relentlessly tickling him. Zexion gasped at the sudden interruption and glared at them, but they paid no mind. "Mercy! Mercy!" Luxord was laughing his ass off and Xigbar stopped as requested, feeling quite a bit of pride. This was easy with Demyx, but wiping off Luxord's poker face? Now THAT was an accomplishment.

"Hey!" A guard yelled, running over with another one. "No touching!" The pair scooted away from each other but we're then forcefully pulled to their feet. Xigbar growled a little as the guards walked back to the wall. Touching?! As if! It wasn't fair... It wasn't fucking fair.

Luxord smiled sadly and waved, going to go sit with Xaldin and Demyx. The two wouldn't be allowed around each other again until dinner time, if they were lucky. Xigbar and went to sit with Axel, Saïx, and Roxas.

Axel was wrapped in a blanket, so clearly he had just left the infirmary. Vexen and Axel both had unfortunate side effects with their powers. Axel had a tendency to get near death level fevers constantly, and sometime Vexen would get so cold his body would start going into shock. It was times like that Xigbar was happy he didn't have an element based powers. The thirteen year old red head was chattering to Roxas about something or another while Saïx read at his side. Xigbar sat across from Saïx, next to Roxas.

"Hey kiddos, what's up?" He asked. Xigbar had a tendency to call all the other patients in the facility "kiddo". He was the second oldest after all. "Solving the problems of the world?"

"You know it." Axel said with a laugh. Saïx ignored him and Roxas...well Roxas didn't react. The kid was a zombie. Axel suddenly looked around cautiously to see if their were any guards nearby, and then leaned in uncomfortably close when he confirmed that no, there was not. "I'm making my way out of here. I can't take it anymore." Xigbar's eyes widened and he had to stop him from yelling.

"You're what?! As if!" He whispered. Roxas looked at Axel in shock. Apparently the little blond didn't even know. "That's fucking suicide! They'll lock you in the freezer!"

"And you might not make it out next time Axel..." Roxas said quietly. "Last time you were sick for two weeks. We all thought you were dead."

"Can you guys just shut up for a second?" Axel snapped. "I'm not playing on doing it tonight! I'm waiting. Every three months we have a shift to the lazy guard. The old guy who can't hear us sending notes with Xaldin's powers. Well, I figured he won't notice if I sneak out! He'll be asleep! He was up last night, that mean I have to wait three months till he's up again!"

"This is crazy Axel." Xigbar said. It was almost a challenge to keep his voice down at this point. "If Hojo finds out he'll have you ki-"

"Hojo won't find out." Saïx interjected, finally joining the conversation. "If we all keep acting normal, he won't think anything is any different than before."

"Did you have something to do with this?"

"It was my idea." Xigbar raised an eyebrow and then let it drop. Of course this was his idea. Why wouldn't it be. "I've analyzed all our possible courses of action. I'm making steps to ensure none of this goes wrong. Now if you'll excuse us." Saïx stood up and pulled Axel up by the arm, walking away. Roxas quickly got up to follow to them, leaving a poor, confused Xigbar sitting by himself.

"What was that all about?" Xigbar turned to see Demyx, who sat next to him. He was quiet for a moment and then figured...what the hell? What could go wrong? He opened mouth, and began to speak.

* * *

Yeah yeah maybe a weird time skip but whatever! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Please! I will have Demyx write a review song if you do!


	3. Freedom?

Okay Chapter 3! My friend is legitimately freaking the fuck out over this story. It's hilarious and I love her for it.

dislclaimer: Last time I check I was an entitled American teenager, not a Japanese Gamer God.

* * *

Three months. He'd been waiting for three months. Axel grinned. Finally. It was his chance!

"Hey!" He cried out, peering out through the small window on his door. The security guard looked over and raised an eyebrow. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Put your gloves on." The man reprimanded, seeing Axel's bare hands. Axel sighed and quickly pulled on his gloves. He hated those gloves. They made his whole body hurt and helped make him really sick. Well..."helped". They just sucked, got it memorized? "You got them?" Axel nodded and showed his hands, knowing the man would never just take his word for it. Asshole. "Alright, come on." The man lazily unlocked the thirteen year old's door, and he stepped out, his bare feet quietly padding against the tile floor. The man led the way to the bathroom with the fiery red head following.

One thing that Axel had learned about this guard was that he was a power monger. A lazy one, but a power monger all the same. He had been known to hit the patients when no one was looking, and when walking, they had to stay behind him. Axel smirked, looking at the man's key card. This power hunger was going to bite this guy in the ass today. He quickly swiped the key card and ran, not stopping to look if he'd been caught yet.

Finally...it was starting. He was just going to look for Roxas and Saïx's doors...seven and thirteen. Shit! They were a different hallway than him! He ran down another hall, hoping he was going the right way because at this point he had no doubt that he'd been caught. He needed to move if they were going to make it, and he needed to move fast.

...What if...what if he just left himself...? Roxas and Saïx would never find out... They would probably think he just got caught and locked in the freezer to die. It wouldn't be the first time the facility had killed someone. He stopped in front of the "Odd Numeral Patients Wing". They were right down the hall...this was his last chance. If he went in there was no turning back. He frowned and glared. No, he had promised he would get them out. Rarely did he ever show his loyalty, but right now...if he didn't get them out they would be stuck there forever. They also might rat him out. Yeah...that's why he was doing this. To save his own ass.

Organization himself...

He slid the key card through the lock and pushed the door open, quietly sneaking down the hallway. Seven... Seven would come first... One... Three... Five... Almost there. Saïx was across from Lexeaus and then slightly down. He ran to the door and moved to swipe the card-

"Axel!"

Shit. He turned to see Demyx staring at him from slightly down the hall. He could hear Saïx groan from his room and he sighed.

"Demyx why are you awake?" Axel turned to him with a raised eyebrow, making his voice as quiet as possible.

"You're escaping tonight!" Demyx said excitedly. Axel's eyes widened. How did he know?! "Why else would you be out here on your own? Xigbar told me three months ago and I told Zexy and Marly-!"

"Can you shut your mouth for like five god damn seconds?!" Axel yelled and then covered his mouth. Fuck! "Who else knows?!"

"Well anyone they told so I don't know maybe Vexen, Lexeaus, and Larxene?" Demyx said with a thinking tone. "Oh! I also told Xaldin, and I'm pretty sure he told Xemnas and Luxord..." Axel groaned. Everyone knew! Everyone knew his plan! Why the hell did Xigbar have to tell Demyx, aka the biggest blabber mouth of all time!

"Listen, I knew you to shut the hell up, got it memorized?" Axel asked. He could practically feel the other thirteen year old frowning, but fortunately there was no corresponding sounds. He sighed once again and turned to unlock Saïx's door. He appeared to do a lot of sighing tonight. Tonight was a night of sighs. Suddenly there was an extreme pain in his wrist, right before he starting sliding the key card. He looked up to see the sight of Tseng, his least favorite guard.

...

Why couldn't it have been Reno.

* * *

Vexen rubbed his hands, trying the rub away the frost while keeping on his god forsaken gloves. How was Axel even able to deal with these? Speaking of Axel...well, Zexion had told the young blond something very interesting. Axel, Saïx, and Roxas were planning on jumping ship. At first Vexen had thought it was incredibly selfish of them to not think of letting anyone else out but then when he really thought about it, would he think about letting out anyone but himself, Zexion, and Lexeaus? No, probably not. He didn't really like anyone else, but while he didn't like Axel, he sure as hell understand his method of thinking.

Wait, what was that? Was that screaming?

"Let me go!" Yeah, that was screaming. That was... That was Axel! "I will fucking kill you, got it memorized!" Vexen ran to the door and looked out the window. The red head was being dragged down the hallway. They were heading towards Axel's least favorite punishment: The freezer. It was literally a giant meat freezer that would nearly kill Axel into submission. Vexen couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy. He had a counterpart, the counterpart that killed his brother Even when Even spoke out too much. It was a giant pit of burning fire they would hold Vexen over or, if he ever ended up like Even, just drop him in and watch him burn.

These men were the things of devils.

Vexen heard Axel scream as the freezer door was slammed shut and stood back from the door not wanting to be caught. One kid was already being tortured for the night. He didn't want to add his name to the list. He rubbed his hands again. He hated the gloves... He hated the gloves! He ripped them off in a fit of rage and threw them on the ground in a fit of rage. He slammed his hand against the door in anger and pain and BAM!

The door shattered into frozen pieces.

The fourteen year old stared at his hand in shock. Did he...did he just break the door? He looked back at the gloves, and then left them behind, choosing to instead to run down the hall till he reached Zexion's door again. He focused all his energy into his hands again and touched the door, causing it to shatter again. The other fourteen year old looked at him in shock.

"I'll explain later! Hurry up! We need to get out of here!" Vexen yelled, pulling Zexion out of his room. The boy was still holding his special book, the "Lexicon" he called it, and he nodded, still in a bit of shock. Vexen pulled him down the hall, but Zexion stopped him. "What?!"

"We need to get everyone else out of here." Zexion said. Vexen looked at him in a odd angry shock. Zexion of all people was giving a shit about others? "We need to take all of Hojo's resources." Vexen thought about it for a second and then nodded. Yeah, that made sense. They quickly ran to Xigbar's room and blew up his door. Apparently the fifteen year old was already ready to run out, because he shot past them to a door labeled "X". They followed and Vexen demolished the door. Luxord stared at them, and then followed when they did the same to Larxene's.

"How were you able to get out?!" Larxene asked. The twelve year old girl began trying to blow up pieces of her door. Vexen shrugged.

"I guess...they didn't expect my built up power to be so...destructive." Vexen replied, trying to think his way through it.

"Come on, we need to get the others." Luxord said, turning to walk toward the door to the other hallway. "We'll get Axel after, when we have more people." Xigbar nodded and moved past the thirteen year old, leading the way.

It didn't take long for Vexen to break every one else's door, and the children simply used their powers to take down any security guards that tried to take them down. Their unrestrained power...it was terrifying. They ran past the frozen or electrocuted bodies to the freezer.

"Spend a night in here...as if." Xigbar muttered. "I might be able to teleport in here."

"I'd advise against it." Vexen said. "Just let me break it. It might be too cold for you inside." He put his hand on the door and focused all his energy into it. It took a few seconds but the door exploded, just like all the others. The children shielded themselves from the blast, and then Saïx and Roxas, completely ignoring Vexen's advice, ran in. They came out with a shivering, near passed out Axel on Saïx's back. "We need to get off his gloves! It's trapping the heat inside him!" They ripped off the near frozen gloves and held the red head's hands close to his chest. Slowly Axel stopped shivering.

"We need to get out of here." Xemnas said, pushing past all of them, moving to what appeared to be exit. He put up barriers outside all the guard doors, because apparently that was one of his abilities. Vexen almost wished Xemnas would stick around after they got out. He wanted to study the sixteen year old. Every one followed the tall tan boy to the exit, and Lexeaus broke off the door, and they ran out.

Ran together to their freedom.

* * *

So for anyone interested, here's the story pairings that I KNOW I'm going to put in (might be added to later): DemZex, XigLux, MarVex. I can't live without MarVex. IT'S A DRUG! Anyhow, please review and keep reading!


	4. New Home

Disclaimer: Okay this is the last one I'm doing for the story. I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.

* * *

Luxord walked into what appeared to an abandoned warehouse with the other kids. The thirteen year old looked around, bright blue eyes glowing in the darkness. His head pounded, but of course that was simply a side effect of his powers. Xigbar had the same problem. If they didn't use their powers enough, there were physical problems involved. However, his head could be ignored in the light of this new discovery. This new...home.

He walked past everyone as they looked around, absentmindedly running his thumb through his everpresent cards to numb his anxiety. Around him the others were doing various things. Saïx and Roxas attended to Axel, wrapping him up in whatever blankets they could find while Xemnas watched them. Xaldin was using his powers to shut all the doors while Demyx and Xigbar excitedly explored. Vexen, Zexion, and Lexeaus had entirely disappeared, but Luxord knew they were here. They wouldn't leave. As for Marluxia and Larxene...

"What's up numb nuts?" Luxord and turned to see the pair of twelve year olds grinning at him evilly. He wasn't interested in playing any of their "games". "What are you doing all by yourself you stupid loner." That was Larxene.

"Can you please just leave me alone?" He asked. "I'm just looking around. Go find some happiness to destroy somewhere else. Maybe Xaldin's? I saw him smiling earlier."

"Xaldin isn't any fun." Marluxia said with a pout. Luxord rolled his eyes and rubbed his temple. The fact that they were aggravating him was making his pain more and more evident by the second. "We know all the tricks to making him mad."

"Yeah well it's something interesting to entertain yourselves with." Luxord said, snapping a little. The two little devils grinned and he knew immediately that he'd made a mistake. He'd showed them weakness, and the hyenas were going to pounce on it and rip it to pieces. "I'm going to go-"

"Show us a card trick!" Larxene demanded. Luxord groaned.

"Not right now." He said. He was ready to freeze time the second one of them grabbed his cards. No one touched his cards. He was known at the facility for having tantrums whenever someone took his cards. No one took his cards. They were his lifeline. The only thing that kept him from losing his mind. No one had the right to take that from him. He wished she would grab his cards. He DARED her to.

Unfortunately, she didn't.

"Excuse me! We are having a meeting!" Everyone turned to the center of the room to Xemnas staring down at them from the top of a box. Everyone went to sit around it, and Luxord took a spot between Axel and Larxene, keeping a close eye on Larxene. He waved happily at Xigbar and Demyx, decidedly not showing them he was in pain. "Now, we're out of the facility, but we can't run around like animals. None of us want to go back." Everyone nodded in agreement. "I think we need to set some ground rules. Suggestions." That wasn't a question. That was a commanded. Who knew the ever quiet Xemnas would take role as leader.

"Never leave the warehouse alone?" Demyx was the first to say something. Everyone nodded and Saïx wrote it down on a list of rules they would put on a wall.

"Restrict use of powers unless absolutely necessary?" Roxas said, though it was more of a question. Xigbar and Luxord frowned and gave each other a knowing look. That wasn't fair to them. Did necessary count being in pain?

"What if we have to use our powers?" Xigbar said, sounding a little bit annoyed. Luxord gave a small smile but hid it well. "That's not fair to those of us who have physical side effects if we don't release the energy that our powers build up inside us. You want me to be in pain? As if!"

"We will count that as necessary." Xemnas said, immediately quelling some of Luxord's anxiety. The Brit smiled at Xigbar. He liked the other boy, who had a reputation for speaking his mind, something Luxord had always been trained to not do. "Anything else?"

In the end they came up with eight rules:

1) Never leave alone.

2) Don't use your powers unless it was necessary

3) Two people must remain at the warehouse at all times.

4) Everyone gets private space to decorate as they wish

5) Do not invade some one else's space

6) All problems will be discussed in meetings

7) No physical fighting

8) Never compromise the sanctity of the warehouse

Luxord immediately ran off to find his own space. He needed to be alone. He found the furthest back corner of the warehouse, hid behind some old boxes and a bookshelf on one side, with a car on the other. He took the trunk door off the car and crawled in, finding a blanket and curling it into a nest like thing that he could use as a bed. He slid out and cleared off a spot on the ground, setting up a game of solitaire.

"Playing by yourself again?" Luxord looked up to the top of the car and saw Xigbar grinning down at him. The older boy jumped down next to him and sat on the ground. The pair sat in a patch of moonlight that came in through the nearest window. The first barless window they'd seen in years. "Why are you all alone back here?"

"Felt like being alone." Luxord replied, playing as he talked to the other teenager. "Why are you breaking the rules so soon?"

"Rules? As if." Xigbar laughed. "You're my friend, rules don't matter." Luxord sighed and kept playing. "You know, I've never seen you play cards with anyone. It's always solitaire."

"I'm not allowed to play with o-"

"Not allowed? As fucking if!" Xigbar yelled incredulously. "You weren't allowed to do it! Come on, I know you know how to play poker. You told me how to play. You want to play?"

"What kind?"

"I don't care. I'll go get Demyx and Xaldin lets do this!" Xigbar shouted. Luxord couldn't help but smile again, quickly covering it with his poker face and setting up the game.

* * *

Yeah yeah I know I know. This was a bit of a filler chapter. Next chapter is a two year time skip where I WILL OFFICIALLY RELEASE THE AGES. You already know some so yeah. Anyhow, PLEASE REVIEW. JUST...PLEASE.


	5. Don't Begin Again

Okay as I promised, the OFFICIAL AGES:

18-Xemnas

17-Xigbar, Xaldin

16-Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion

15-Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord

14-Marluxia, Larxene

13-Roxas

Now lets get this show on the road!

* * *

2 years later

 _Running_

 _Running_

 _Never stop running_

 _They're coming_

 _They're coming to hunt you down_

Vexen shot up in his bean bag made bed, panting in a cold sweat. That was one of the worst nightmares he had had in a long time. He looked to the left, where Zexion continued to sleep soundly on his own bag. Good, he hadn't woken Zexion up. The other boy had enough of his own nightmares, an unfortunate side effect of his powers. Vexen wrapped his arms around himself and stood up, walking out the small space he shared with the slightly younger teen.

He walked out to what they'd identified as the "main area", which was under one of the larger windows and had four torn up couches that Lexeaus had dragged over from a nearby junkyard. Everything they had gained in the past two years was either taken from that junkyard or from nearby stores that had really bad security systems. Vexen sat on a couch, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Rough night?" Vexen almost and quickly looked behind him to see Marluxia. The pink haired boy was standing in the moonlight, looking at him through bright blue eyes that almost seemed to glow. It seemed the moon did that to everyone here. "Me too."

"Why?" Vexen asked, scooting over a little to let the fourteen year old sit. Usually Vexen didn't want anything to do with Marluxia, but talking was at least something to do, and he didn't feel like dealing with the cold shoulders either of his best friends would give him. Marluxia sat down and brushed his own hair out of his eyes, not bothering to look at the older boy sitting next to him.

"Oh you know, same old same old." Marluxia explained. Vexed raised an eyebrow. "The walls creak, and Larxene makes me sleep in the worst one." He gave a small laugh. "God only know how we're friends. Both of us, so demanding." Vexen gave a small snicker. "Finally, a reaction." There was a moment of silence. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"...Yeah, fine." Vexen said after a moment of silence. He stood up, quickly followed by the fourteen year old, and signed them out on the board. Marluxia then led them out, Vexen quickly following. They no longer donned the hospital gowns that were once mandatory for them. Marluxia instead wore a black hoodie with jeans and sneakers, and Vexen had managed to find a lab coat he wore everyday over a tshirt with pants and shoes.

The pair walked for a while down the abandoned road they called their yard. As far as Vexen could tell, this part of the town hadn't been lived in for months, maybe even a few years. The road and sidewalk were filled with cracks and potholes and along their side of the sidewalk there were overgrown bushes of every kind. Every so often Marluxia would pause, stroking the plants and cooing at them, perhaps even talking to them. Every time Vexen would stop and watch, waiting for the fourteen year old to follow once again. This process continued for what seemed be a half an hour before it finally stopped.

"Vexen, I'm going to tell you something." Marluxia stated, stopping cold. Vexen turned to him with a questioning face. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad." Vexen nodded. "Good, although I wasn't asking for your permission. Vexen, I like you."

"Um...excuse?" Vexen asked, not sure if he heard the boy correctly. Marluxia gave a small laugh and Vexen glared. "Listen, I'm not interested in playing any games, and I can never tell when you're lying or not. So just stop talking."

"I'm not lying, Vexen." Marluxia continued, grabbing the blond's hand. Vexed tried to pull away, only to find the slightly shorter boy gripping tighter. "You're very beautiful, in a cold sort of way, like a flower made completely out of ice. I like owning pretty things."

"A relationship doesn't involve owning people, Marluxia." Vexen spat, trying to pull away. "What are you asking for here? If it's a relationship, than I'm not interested! Leave me alone I don't like you!"

"And yet you agreed to walk with me. Be alone with me." Vexen was about to respond when suddenly he was pulled close to Marluxia's face, only a breath away away from him, and Vexen froze. "I'm a dragon, Vexen. Dragons like treasure. You're my treasure." Marluxia grinned and released Vexen, continuing to hold his hold. The sixteen year old breathed, not sure how to react. "Glad we have an understanding."

"What type of understanding we have no understanding!" Vexen yelled, finally pulled out of his daze. He ripped his hand away from the temporarily shocked boy and began to storm away, only to walk into someone's chest, falling to the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're goi-" He immediately stopped talking when he saw who was.

It was Tseng.

Tseng ripped him off the ground by the his wrist and pulled him close. Vexen pushes against to find the grip on his wrist tightening to a pressure that guaranteed bruising in the morning. What was with people gripping him tonight?! It fucking hurt! This was not good. This was not fucking good. If Tseng was here that meant the facility might know they were here, at the warehouse. No one was safe if they knew that.

"You're coming with me." Tsing said with a growl. Vexen's heart sped up to a point he didn't think was possible and he froze once again. He couldn't go back he didn't want to go back. He looked around. Marluxia was gone.

...That little shit!

What was all this about "liking" him and "owning" him?! Damn this was the one situation where Vexen could've found that useful! Shit! He turned and moved to grab Tseng's arm with his free hand only to have his wrist grabbed, entirely restraining him. Vexen shut his eyes tight, trying to concentrate on his wrists. It hurt far more to freeze things that coming out of his hands but his wrists we're currently his best option. Suddenly, he was released. His eyes flashed open to see that Marluxia had jumped out of the bushes and was standing over a collapsed Tseng, scythe in hand.

Wait, where did he get a scythe?

Tseng shot up and moved to grab the boy, Marluxia quickly dodging and slashing. This cycle continued, neither one being able to hit the other until Vexen finally snapped out of his shock and quickly stuck his hand out, freezing Tseng's leg. Marluxia took the opportunity and slashed up the guard's side, causing him to cry out in pain. Tseng ran off before Marluxia to strike again, and instead the pinkette grabbed Vexen, pulling him close and wrapping arms around him, and Vexen copied, shaking just slightly.

"It's okay." Marluxia said, glaring at the retreating form. "No one gets to touch you. I'll keep you safe." Vexen couldn't hope to believe him.

None of them were safe now.

* * *

If Marluxia and Vexen are horribly OOC I am soooo sorry! Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it and please review and keep reading!


	6. New Limbs

Alright...chapter six...I give this story so much focus its probably embarrassing. Fortunately I've already updated my AkuSai story and my XigLux story is just waiting to be published, which will either happen later today or tomorrow. Ah fan fiction...what am I doing with my life.

* * *

"Everybody calm down!"

Everyone froze and looked at Xemnas, who sat at the head of their meeting circle. Since news of the attack Vexen and Marluxia had experienced last night, the entire group had exploded in worried discussion. It'd been nonstop talking, and it was irritating the hell out of Zexion. The sixteen year old just wanted to make sure Vexen was okay. He'd worry about the facility later. It was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Okay we've already established when, where, and why the attack happened." Xemnas said, always the voice of reason. It was probably the best for their hectic little group. He was the oldest, even if it wasn't. "The best thing we can do now is avoid panicking and prepare the best we can."

"How?!" Xaldin yelled. It was odd to hear Xaldin be so expressive. Usually he just liked to manipulate others. "We don't have weapons!"

"We might." Marluxia countered. He stood and put of a hand, and suddenly, in a flash of light, a scythe appeared in his hand. Every stared in awe. They had been told about scythe, they simply hadn't seen it. "I was able to call it to me last night. I just put out my hand and thought about fighting, and suddenly I had a scythe." He sat down, and Vexen stood up next.

"I came up with a theory last night." Vexen said. Zexion glared at the teens who rolled their eyes. Vexen's theories could be quite useful, if a bit far fetched yet entertaining, sometimes. At least, that was Zexion's experience. "There's a possibly that all of us, along with our powers, have weapons. We just need to figure out how to summon them. That's what I believe our task should be today." After finishing, Vexen once again took a seat.

"I agree." Xemnas said. "Everyone find individual places to practice. We will reconvene in the evening to report our success and show our weapons. Keep power use to a minimum. That is all." With that the meeting was over and the group dispersed. Zexion walked off to go to a small gated area outside, setting the Lexicon down when he got outside.

"Zexy!"

Crap. It was Demyx. Demyx had the unfortunate tendency to pester Zexion over and over again. Zexion, at times, didn't mind the company. Sometimes the younger boy's energy was kind of...attractive. A good counterpoint to his own calm maturity. Right now? Well right now he wasn't interested in playing.

"Zexy can I play with you?" Demyx asked. Zexion sighed.

"I'll play later Demyx." Zexion said, trying to focus. "I'm kind of busy right now. You are too."

"But summoning a weapon seems so hard." Demyx whined. "Why can't I just chill out while someone else finds my weapon?"

"Well, it's not your weapon then." Zexion said. "Sometimes life requires hard work Demyx, it's something you need to be able to do if you ever plan on achieving anything."

"I achieve plenty." Demyx rebuttled. He groaned and walked back into the warehouse. "Fine! I'll go do it! But you have to promise to play with me later!" Zexion rolled his eyes, deciding that it was more worthwhile to return to his task than respond to the mullet headed teen child. He closed his eyes, and began to think.

Fighting...fighting... What did he know about fighting? It involved weapons, unless it was a battle of wit, his favorite type. Words were more fun than blades anyway. You could do so much more with them. Besides blades were bor- No! He couldn't get sidetracked. He needed to focus! Fooooocuuuuus. Damn it.

Zexion sighed. This wasn't working. Maybe he wasn't meant to fight. He was more of a thinker. Why couldn't thinking be involved in fighting? If the Lexicon or any other book was his weapon, he could just use that and be better than any sword weirder! He could create illusions to fight, clones of himself, trap people in books. Trapping people in books seemed like a good idea. They'd have to fight copies of the book till they found the real one and beat it before they were able to get out.

Suddenly, he noticed the Lexicon in his hand. Wait...he had never picked it up. It have been at least five feet away from him. Why had it appeared in his hand? He placed it on the ground moved to the otherside of the grassy area, closing his eyes and once again thinking of his tactics. He opened his eyes. There was the Lexicon.

Through the entire morning he tested it over and over. Summoning the Lexicon, levitating it, summoning illusions with it. The Lexicon...it made him so much more powerful. He couldn't help but smile a little bit. He'd done it. He'd figured it out! His weapon was no scythe or sword or anything like that! It was his book!

He stood up and walked into the warehouse. In various corners other teenagers were summoning some of their weapons. Axel was dancing with a pair of fiery chakrams, Lexeaus had a giant ax sword, and others all over were experimenting with their new "limbs".

"Vexen!" He cried out to the young scientist. "Vexen I figured it out!" It was rare for the sixteen year old to raise his voice, but he was really excited. He ran off to find him, just wanting to show off his new achievement.

He would never admit it but Lexeaus, and Vexen were all very close, but particularly him and Vexen. The three of them had arrived as children to the facility on the same day, and their intellect had immediately brought them all together, and Vexen and Zexion had continued to bond over a love of reading, science, and anything they could get their hands on and learn about. He would be mortified if anything happened to Lexeaus or Vexen, but he particularly worried about Vexen. Lexeaus could easily take care of himself.

Speaking of Vexen, the blond had been acting skittish since last night, at least more so than usual. Was it just the attack? He seemed to flinch whenever Marluxia was near, which was far more than normal. Zexion shook his head. Clearly something happened. He would asked later. For now, he would simply share his accomplishment with his "brother".

* * *

I actually adore the relationship between Vexen and Zexion, especially after Birth By Sleep. I do believe that Zexion views Vexen as a sort of "elder brother". Don't get me wrong, they're likely both close with Lexeaus, but I always noticed a particular bond between these two. Anyhow, if you could please review I would be sooooo happy! Please keep enjoying my stories!


	7. Gone Mad

Alright...chapter 7. Let's just...do this. Sorry, I've been staying with my mom for the past while and let's just say...my mom is a very intense person. It's been hard for me to write or even think of plot lines because she is just...constant demands. I can't fucking focus... Also, if this seems at all revengey, the only music on my iPad working right now is the Black Veil Brides album Wretched and Divine, so that's been my inspiration.

* * *

"Axel! Wake up!"

Axel groaned as he opened his eyes, immediately regretting his decision to do so. His head was pounding, his body felt like it was on fire. The blood in his veins was pure lava. He coughed and buried his face in the pillow, not wanting to look at anything.

"Axel you need to get up." Saïx said, kneeling on one side of the redhead's bean bag. Roxas was sitting on the other, looking worriedly at his overheating friend but unable to even touch his skin.

"Saïx we need to get him to Vexen..." Roxas began, stopping when he saw the harsh glare that the bluenette gave him. Ever since Roxas had known the pair, Saïx had always had a weird protectiveness of Axel. It was bordering on...well...creepy. Did Saïx...like Axel? Like as in like like, of course, not like as in like. Why were there varying levels of like?

Axel groaned more when he felt Saïx pick him up. He currently wrapped in blankets, keeping him from giving Saïx second degree burns. Axel coughed again and whimpered at the fiery agony. Did he die? Was this hell?

Suddenly he was in a freezing cold environment and immediately knew where he was. He was in the part of the warehouse Vexen had decided was his "lab". Seeing as how he knew the most about science, medicine, and everything else that would really be beneficial to them that wasn't food, water, or clothing.

He was laid down on a freezing steel table and immediately attended to by a freezing pair of hands. He cried out in pain at the feeling of the ice touching his flaming skin, and he could hear Vexen his, but continuing to attend to him. The two usually took every step they could to avoid the pain of touching each other. It wasn't that they didn't like each other, it was legitimate physical pain, a clashing of elements.

Axel heard them say something, but he was too far gone to know what it was. He closed his eyes, welcoming the sweet embrace of darkness, and eventually floated into the realm of sleep.

* * *

"How long has he been like this?" Vexen asked. Saïx gave him a shrug and he sighed. It was early in the morning, Axel must've been like this when they had woken up. Vexen had only woken up an hour and half ago, and he was usually the first awake. He looked at Axel. The boy was sweating, feverish, delusional. Vexen didn't have the supplies he needed to deal with this.

He knew exactly what was happening. It was these damned powers, they were driving them to death, driving them to madness. Luxord, who had seemed like the calmest, more rational of them, to an extent, even appeared to be losing his grip on reality. Of course, when Xigbar wasn't around, Vexen had heard Luxord be told he wasn't allowed to use his powers. They affected everyone on "too massive a scale". To be honest, Vexen barely noticed anymore when the poor boy accidentally froze time.

He looked at his own hands. It was happening to him to. The stress, Xemnas's controlling behavior, he was losing the natural control he had over his abilities. His body was freezing itself from the inside out. Xemnas had tightened control over the use of their powers, placed barricades in front of the bedroom doors at night to keep people from leaving. It was personally driving him crazy, and not being allowed to release the frozen energy within him was killing him.

"Vexen!" The said Vexen groaned. It was Marluxia. The fourteen, almost fifteen year old was a creepy little shit with a dark obsession with Vexen. Something about dragons and treasure. That whole night had really been a giant nightmare of anxiety. He looked around, and, of course, rose petals were now scattered about his lab, all leading to a grinning pinkette.

"Marluxia," Vexen began, growling in irritation. "Why are there flower petals in my space?"

"I believe the better question is why is the space in my flower petals." Marluxia retorted, crossing his arms.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"You don't make sense!"

Vexen let out a noise of frustration and glared harshly at the boy in front of him.

"Is there something you need?" He asked. "Or are you just here to piss me off? If that's your goal, you're doing a great job." Vexen turned back to his work. Just because Marluxia was here didn't mean his had to pay attention to him. "I'm very busy, so make this quick." He flinched when suddenly Marluxia was right up against him, mouth next to his ear. He tried to push the pinkette away, but the boy was very strong. Vexen...not so much.

"Xemnas has gone power mad." Marluxia whispered. Vexen's eyes widened and he looked at Marluxia in shock. He was really willing to speak about Xemnas in this way?!

"H-He just wants to protect us." Vexen muttered, once again trying to move away. "Drastic measures must be taken in times of ne-"

"This isn't about protection anymore it's about control." Marluxia growled, once again pulling him close. Vexen gave up. Clearly he wasn't getting free any time soon. "He wants to control us. We're possessions." There was moment of silence between the pair. "I know because I have the same urges."

"Clearly."

"Shut up." Marluxia scolded while Vexen smirked, happy he at least got one word of snark in. "Listen, Larxene and I talked it over. We're planning on an uprising. We wanted to get the best people we could. We chose you, Axel, Lexeaus, and Zexion. We need brains."

"Why me?" Vexen asked, confused as to why he was needed for this plan. What could he possibly offer?

"Three reasons." Vexen raised an eyebrow at the moment of silence. "Shut up, I needed a dramatic pause." The blond signed. Of course. "One, you're smart, as much as Larxene didn't want to admit it. Two, if we get you, Lexeaus and Zexion will follow. Three, you're enough of a coward for Xemnas to not suspect you."

"How do you know I'm not too much of a coward to refuse to help you?" Vexen asked.

"Because that would be the far braver option." The pair looked each other straight in the eyes for awhile, waiting for one of them to concede. Finally Vexen looked away and nodded. "I know you don't want to die."

"...Fine, I'll help you." Vexen said, crossing his arms. Marluxia smiled and let the boy free, and watched as he immediately began tending to Axel. "But one thing."

"What?"

"What you call cowardly I call self preservation."

* * *

I don't even know what I'm writing anymore... Anyway, I'm really happy cause when I started this I was with my mom and now I'm not! It's not that my mom and I have a bad relationship we're just both...intense. Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed and please review! Reviews give me motivation to write.


	8. I Can't Breath

Yay working on two chapters in one day! Hooray! I'm productive! *fist pump* No serious I am like legitimately happy. I am usually NEVER this productive. Of course this may not even get up today. ALSO I STILL HAVEN'T POSTED MY XIGLUX STORY! GAH! I PROMISE YOU THIS WILL HAPPEN! I'M JUST NOT SURE WHEN. Anyhow, I'm mostly doing this right now because my boyfriend and I are playing Terraria and I'm chilling in the jungle to increase spawn rates while he takes out red devils because we want fire wings. Fortunately our jungle is right above hell.

* * *

Luxord couldn't take it anymore. He was going insane. Completely and utterly insane. He'd had a nonstop blinding headache for the past several days, ever since Xemnas said he couldn't use his powers. The build up of his powers...it was tearing him apart mentally. He could feel it pushing to get out. He needed to escape, needed to leave. It was night time, there was a barricade in front of his door keeping him walking out. He wrapped his arms around himself, sitting on the edge of his car bed thing and rocking himself just slightly. He enjoyed this time alone. He could let his mask off, grip at his clothes and scratch his face so that he could feel something, anything. He needed air that hadn't been recycled through people's lungs as carbon dioxide. The fifteen year old pulled his knees to his chest and pulled his beanie over his eyes, pretending he was anywhere that wasn't where he was now.

"Are you okay blondie?" Luxord looked out of his beanie just slightly so see the concerned face of Xigbar. He looked at him in shock. How did...but the...wait what?!

"How did you get in here...?" Luxord asked. The barricade in front of the door should've kept everyone out unless... "Wait, are you able to teleport past the barricades?" Xigbar gave him a grin and Luxord couldn't help but chuckle quietly, pulling out of his ball just a bit. "You just weren't built to follow rules, were you?"

"Me, break rules, as if." Xigbar said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "It's how I've been keeping from being in severe pain." He explained, sitting next to the blond. "I figured it out a few weeks out, and now I teleport around for a while at night while Xemnas is asleep. It keeps me sane." He grinned wildly and tapped the side of his head.

"Yeah, 'sane'."

"Snarky tonight, aren't we blondie." Luxord laughed again. Xigbar was really the only person he had ever let into to his little world. He wasn't an entirely solitary person by any means, though he definitely valued his space and, compared to the others, he was a very quiet person. He simply never saw the point in dealing with anyone else's affairs. Hell, every time he would tell his parents something they would tell him to shut up.

He came from a fairly poor family in England. His father left his mother before he was born and in an attempt to support them, she married another man, an alcoholic. Luxord grew up with his mother being a small influence in his life, as she was out most of the time working. He later figured out she was a prostitute. As for his stepfather... Well his stepfather was more involved than he would have wished. The man had noticed Luxord's talent with cards at a very young age and took him to under the table gambling clubs. Every time he lost, which became rarer and rarer as he aged, he was beaten and left in the basement on a dog leash for weeks at a time. His stepbrother, a young drug addict, would give him the only fluid he could bring him, alcohol, in exchange for molesting him. Luxord's grip on his own clothes tightened once again as his brain spiraled further and further into madness.

"Blondie?" Luxord blinked and shook his head, looking around. Xigbar was giving him a look of concerned, and wrapped a comforting arm around him. "Are you okay." Luxord took deep breaths, desperately trying to calm down. He tried to force his mask back on his face, and his head hurt more and more the more he tried. He couldn't breath, his heart was pounding, he was shaking. He needed to calm down...calm down calm down calmdown calmdown calmdowncalmdownca-! "Luxord! Are you okay?!" He shut his eyes and shook his head.

"N-No..." He admittedly, a whimper hitting the back of the throat. Xigbar scooted away giving him a comforting amount of space. "I-I don't... I can't breath!"

"Luxord, you're having a panic attack." Xigbar said slowly, his own voice sounding calm, like a parent trying to calm down a frightened child. "What do you need me to do to help you feel better?" Luxord said nothing. "Lux, what do you need me to-"

"I heard you!" He yelled involuntarily, before covering his mouth, not wanting to wake anyone up and get Xigbar in trouble. "I h-heard you... I don't know Xigbar I don't know I don'tknowIdon'tknow..."

"Okay." Xigbar said. "You know what, that's okay. You don't need to know right now, let's just help get you through this blondie. Are you going to be able to try your best to help me help you?" Luxord nodded, taking breaths in, trying to get himself back. "Don't worry I've had panic attacks before. I know it sucks, but it's way worse when no one is around to help you." His comment earned another nod from the blond. "Alright, so what you need to do first is take deep, slow, steady breaths in through the nose and out through the mouth. I'll do it with you." The pair did as Xigbar said and slowly Luxord felt himself begin to calm down. "Alright, can you walk?" The Brit nodded. "Good, get up. We're going to do an exercise to get your blood moving."

The two slid out of the car and Xigbar directed the blond to follow him while walking in a circle. The pair walked for a bit and Luxord raised an eyebrow in confusion before the dark haired boy finally grinned at him. That grin was probably Luxord's favorite. It was comforting and mischievous at the same time, though it possibly didn't mean the mischief, as Xigbar appeared to be unable to control the bright glimmer of slightly sadistic playfulness in his golden eyes.

"Alright, so here's what you're going to do." Xigbar began. "Repeat after me: I am alive."

"Xigbar I know I'm a-"

"Luxord breaking my rules? As if. Now repeat: I am alive."

"I am alive."

"I am not perfect."

"I am not perfect."

"I am worthy of the air in my lungs."

"I am worthy of the air in my lungs."

"I make mistakes."

"I make mistakes."

"I am amazing."

"I am amazing."

"Repeat."

"I am amazing."

"Again."

"I am amazing."

"One more time, make it count."

"I am AMAZING."

"That's the spirit."

Luxord grinned brightly and couldn't help but hug the older boy. Xigbar's eyes widened, probably with surprise seeing as Luxord wasn't exactly an affectionate person, but wrapped his arms around the youth all the same. There was a sudden whoosh and Luxord felt air rush through his body in an almost ethereal way. He pulled back and looked around to see he was surrounded by trees, the pitch darkness of the new moon casting ever deepening shadows all around him, and yet the golden eyes before him still seemed to glow.

"I know you haven't been able to get out your energy out." Xigbar admitted. "So I found a place where Xemnas can't find us, nobody can find us here. So let it out. I can make myself exist out of space. Your time won't affect me." Luxord grinned, and proceeded to have the time of his life. Freezing time, speeding it up, slowing it down, going backwards, forwards, all sorts of things. He was probably fucking up people's lives big time, but right now he didn't care. Right now he was a little kid in a candy store. Right now, he was free.

After he spent was felt like minutes but must have been hours, he finally stopped, panting and grinning. He looked at the other boy, who in turn smiled affectionately, a smile that was returned. They came closer, ready to return to their jail of a home, glowing flows and specks of white hanging around them like fireflies, physical signs of the release of energy Luxord was finally allowed. The blond wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy's shoulders, and in turn the older boy wrapped his arms around his friend's, ready to take them home. He then stopped. Luxord's face was but a breath away. The soft lips, within his grasp. He moved to close the gap between them.

The second Luxord returned the kiss was the second he knew that if one of them was ever taken away from the other ever again, they would fight to the death to get each other back.

* * *

XigLux XigLux XigLux XigLux! What even happened to this? I was listening to Nightcore shit off YouTube and suddenly Luxord was having a panic attack and I technically wrote another filler chapter. You know what was supposed to happen? Luxord was going to get captured. I figured I should give Luxy more attention, but hey, this is apparently how it went. And if anyone says my panic attack wasn't realistic, I suffer from such severe anxiety that if I'm not medicated I have panic attacks on a near daily basis. I know what I'm talking about. The words all being mushed together was supposed to represent his mind racing out of control, by the way. Anyhow, please please please PLEASE review and I hope you enjoyed the story!


	9. Friendly Fighting

Zexion finally gets another chapter. At least lets hope this ends up being a Zexion chapter. I honestly have no idea. I'm at my boyfriend's house today and we're hanging out in his garage while his house gets bombed for fleas, so I'm just going to try and write as much as I can while he replays Shadow of the Colossus on Hard Mode. Great game by the way. Wander is freickin useless and Agro fails at being a horse, but the battles are fun and the art is AMAZING.

Also, you know what's really writing this chapter?

latin latin latin latin SEPHIROTH

* * *

Zexion sat in a tree behind the warehouse, waiting for the other five to show up. When he'd heard Vexen had agreed to join Marluxia and Larxene, he and Lexeaus quickly agreed to join, if just to protect their icy friend. He had no idea why Axel wanted to join though. Did he have qualms with Xemnas, like the rest of them? What qualms could the fiery Axel possible have?

The rest of the group finally arrived a few minutes later. Vexen, Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia climbed up into the tree while Lexeaus leaned against the base. Everyone looked at Marluxia, expecting him to start. He was their leader, after all. Was he the leader? This was really all his idea, so it felt fitting to have him be the leader. He cleared his throat and began.

"We all know that in the recent weeks Xemnas has gone power hungry." He stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. The increased restrictions, the nightly barriers, it was all a bit much. "And what's the likely hood he's going to listen to us? There is none. He believes we are nothing but his minions, to with what he pleases. We aren't his soldiers, people. We already in one oppressive environment. I'm not letting us get trapped by another Hojo."

"So what is your plan, Marluxia?" Zexion asked, crossing his legs. "Obviously we can't face up against Xemnas without a plan." Marluxia nodded with a smirk. Zexion hated his smirks. "We need to be stronger, but as individuals and as a team."

"Well clearly." The pink haired boy replied. "What is my plan, Zexion? My plan is we lay low. We act on Xemnas's wishes, all the while growing stronger."

"That's going to take forever." Axel argued. "We're plenty strong right now, and he's one person."

"And what of those who are loyal to him, Axel?" Larxene spat. "Have you forgotten you own best friend in Xemnas's lap dog." Axel shot her a glare but didn't say anything, leaving her with a smug smile. "That's what I thought."

"Shut up."

"You shut up!"

"Both of you be quiet!" Vexen snapped. "You're acting like a pair of children! Is that what you are? Brats fighting over a toy? This isn't a toy you imbeciles, this is our group as a whole. What are we doing after we defeat him, Marluxia? It isn't all going to be over once he's gone. Everyone will need a leader."

"Well clearly I'll be taking over." Everyone raised their eyebrows at the pink haired boy; well, everyone but Larxene, who smiled and nodded. "I'll be the leader and Larxene will be my second in command." Zexion saw Vexen stiffen just a bit, but the boy relaxed so quickly that it was unlikely anyone but Zexion noticed the movement. "There, if every thing is cleared up, I advice we separate before anyone becomes suspicious of our motives." With that, everyone hopped out of the tree, and Vexen, Zexion, and Lexeaus went into the basement, a place they'd pretty much claimed as their own.

"That bastard!" Vexen shouted once they were completely alone. It was a hot day, and Zexion was grateful that his friend's cold aura quickly filled up the room like a walking air conditioner. "How dare he!"

"What's wrong?" Lexeaus asked, leaning against the wall. Zexion cocked his head, also curious. Why was Vexen angry this time?

"He's making Larxene his second in command!" Vexen yelled, waving his arms dramatically.

"Well who did you think it was going to be?"

"...Nevermind!"

"Vexen, are you hiding something from us?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow. Vexen gave him a defensive glare and backed away a step, which answered his questions more than words ever could. Sometimes he wondered if Vexen realized how expressive his own body language was. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Vexen spat, and the smaller male rolled his eyes. He was used to this treatment from the erratic blond. The elder was quick to anger and very defensive, and the pair had been practically brothers for years. "I'm not hiding a thing from you Zexion!"

"I know you're hiding something." Zexion crossed his arms and looked at the large boy behind him. "Lexeaus, if you would." Lexeaus walked over to Vexen and picked him up before his could get away, hugging his arms close to his body. Vexen struggled and cursed violently. "I'm not having him put you down till you tell me."

"Let me go you beefy giraffe man!" Vexen yelled, struggling more. Zexion leaned against the wall and pulled out the Lexicon, reading and waiting. Several minutes later Vexen gave up and sighed. "I'm...with Marluxia."

"Wait what?!" Zexion shouted, snapping the book shut. "You're with Marluxia?! But you hate him!"

"I know I know now put me down Lexeaus!" Vexen yelled back before turning his attention on the large boy that held him. He stormed past Zexion and out the basement. Zexion moved to run after him before feeling a hand on his arm. He looked up to see Lexeaus who shook his head.

"He needs to be alone." The boy said. "I think you do too." Zexion nodded and walked away, not following the icy boy but going off on his own, he sat against the wall outside. Fuck the rules, he needed air. He tossed his head back and took a deep breath, growling when he heard rustling behind him. Dammit. He couldn't be alone, could he? No. No it wasn't allowed. Happiness? Zexion? Those words weren't allowed to exist in the same sentence were they?!

"Zexy? Are you okay?" Demyx asked, sitting next to him. He sighed and the mullet headed blond with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Do I look like I want company, Demyx?"

"I don't know." Demyx replied with a shrug. "You looked sad and I don't like seeing sad people." Zexion couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Yay! See, I helped!" Demyx did have a special knack for cheering Zexion up. The younger boy was simply such a puppy. It was kind of adorable.

"Yes Demyx, you helped." Zexion replied. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I just got into a fight with Vexen."

"What was it about?"

"...Something private Demyx."

"Oh...can I know about it?"

"No."

"Oh."

Zexion was about to respond when he heard some rustling in the bushed in front of them. His brow furrowed and he pulled out his book, standing up and getting into a defensive position. Demyx stood up behind him, giving him a worried look. Three people in suits came out. Zexion's eyes widened, immediately recognizing them. Tseng, Rude, and Reno.

"So this is they've been, yo?" Reno asked Tseng.

"Yes Reno." Tseng replied. "This is where I find them."

"Demyx! Go get help!" Zexion shouted. The blond immediately ran into the warehouse and Zexion growled, turning to his opponents. There was no way in hell he was letting them get.

* * *

Yay! Done! I don't know if I can keep writing today as I have a boyfriend that I know have to entertain because he's bored of the Colossus. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. We're Back

Alright I might in fact be able to get out a multi chapter day. Turns out my boyfriend didn't need as much entertaining as I thought. Anyhow, here's another Vexen chapter. I give him a lot of focus. Probably because he is my baby.

* * *

"Vexen! Vexen!"

Vexen looked up to see Demyx running towards him. He raised an eyebrow. Usually the boy avoided talking to him whenever possible. The younger blond was Zexion's friend, not his.

"What is it Demyx?" He asked. The panic in the boys voice made him worried, and the fact that he hadn't seen Zexion anywhere increased his worry tenfold.

"I went to Zexion outside and we were laughing and then three of the guards from our old place came out and attacked us!" Vexen's eyes widened and he ran out, summoning his shield.

"Go warn the others!" He yelled, running out to where he saw Zexion fighting. The boy was trying his best to dodge the attacks coming from him on all sides, but it was one small teenager against three adults. He saw Reno's emr swing to down to crack Zexion on the head and he dived in between, putting his shield between himself and Reno. He growled and pushed the man away, lowering the shield and looking around. "When did they get here?!"

"A few minutes ago." Zexion responded. "When I told Demyx to get help I didn't expect him to get you."

"I was one of the few people around." He admitted. "Marluxia and Larxene took Lexeaus for a walk, Xigbar is somewhere with Xaldin, and Xemnas and Saïx are god knows where." That left them with Axel, Roxas, Demyx, or Luxord to show up as back up. "We can do this." They were fucked. Vexen summoned ice spikes all around them but the three guards had been anticipating that and jumped out of the way. Wait...how did they know he was going to do that?

"You think we'd be surprised by that yo?" Reno scoffed. "We aren't just simple security guards. We are what you call turks. Highly trained special operatives. And this one has been watching all of you for a long time." Vexen's eyes widened. Reno knew everything he'd practiced then. "Let's make this interesting. I'll pretend I don't know your moves, and you pretend that you're not a pitiful sniveling piece of shi-"

"Shut up!" Vexen shouted, summoning an ice spike under the red head, who simply used it as leverage to flip behind him, trapping him. Rude cracked his knuckles and turned to Zexion, figuring Reno had Vexen covered. Vexen glared. "Stay away from him!"

"Oh? And why should I do that?" Rude asked, turning to him. Zexion gave him a hasty look.

"I can take care of this Vexen." He said, moving back to summon an illusion. Rude quickly destroyed the illusion before it could actually attack him and grabbed the slate haired boy, pulling him close. Vexen struggled and tried to freeze his own captor, but stopped when he felt a shock through his system. Was it Larxene? No...in this situation Larxene was unlikely to shock him instead of Reno. She despised Reno. Wait...then?

"You figured it out yet?" Reno asked, snickering a bit. "We're just like you yo. We got these powers too. We're what you could grow up to be." Th-They had powers...they could summon... THEY WERE FUCKED.

"Put them down!" Finally back up! A tornado of cards swirled from under Tseng and a pair of chakrams hit both Rude and Reno in the heads. They turned and growled to see Luxord and Axel running into the fight. Axel exploded an inferno in the middle of them dodged a chunk of earth that was tossed at him by Rude. Reno, in turn, ran at Luxord, swinging his emr. Luxord summoned a large card to block and slashed at him to two cards. Vexen and Zexion focused their efforts on Tseng, who summoned a pair of shadow warriors to help him.

This was it. They were going to win. They had to win. Vexen took Tseng's attention while Zexion fought the two shadows. He continuously blocked Tseng's attacks, but he made a confused face as he felt himself get continuously weaker and weaker. Why was he getting weaker? Suddenly, he realized why.

His shield broke.

"Fuck!" He shouted and dodged Tseng's attacks the best he could, but the man was a master at fighting, and before long Vexen had collapsed due to pain, Zexion soon tossed next him, already unconscious. He tried to get up but was pushed to the ground by Reno's foot as Rude and Tseng took out Axel and Luxord. They were all tossed into the back of a car and Vexen felt his vision fading.

"What about the others?" He heard a voice ask. It sounded like Rude.

"We'll return for them later."

And with that, his vision went black.

* * *

When Vexen came to he was in a pure white room, once again in his hospital clothes, but with a freeze proof straight jacket. He looked around and spotted the door, and ran for the door, trying to freeze it enough that it would break when he hit it. Apparently the door was freeze proof as well, because when he ran into it all he did was bounce off and hurt his head. Damn.

"Oh yes, keep trying. It's quite amusing." He looked around and suddenly realized that there must be an intercom in the room.

"Let me out Hojo!" He yelled. "I'm not your slave!"

"Rude and Reno weren't slaves. Neither was Tseng. They were patients once. Children, just like you."

"And you destroyed them! I won't let you destroy me or anyone!"

"Oh, such brave words out of our resident coward." There was nothing but silence for a moment. "Well? What is your respond to that?"

"Shut up." Hojo was right. He was a coward. Nothing but a damn coward who couldn't even protect himself, much less his friends. He leaned against the wall and slid down, staring at his knees. He was pathetic. Utterly pathetic. No, he was worse than that.

He was worthless.

* * *

I'm just going to try and write as much of this as I can today. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this and please review.


	11. Locked Up

So...yes...been a while...sorry about that. I know I used to update every other day but I'm starting my senior year of high school on the 23rd of August so I have been preparing for that, physically and emotionally, and when it starts up again I'll try to update as much as I can till it's done.

* * *

Axel groaned, finally opening his eyes to reveal nothing but white all around him. He gasped and sat up, suddenly realizing he was laying on a clean white bed wearing nothing but a hospital gown. The walls were white everything was white except for one small spot on black in the corner of the ceiling, which was obviously a camera set to watch him, connected to the computers of several scientists and security guards through out the facility. He stuck his tongue out at the camera and kicked the wall. Fuck, he was back here.

How'd he get here...? He remember Demyx telling him that Vexen and Zexion were in danger and running out to help with Luxord. They fought the "turks" and then...oh shit. The turks had definitely captured him and his comrades were either trapped in the same situation he was or they were dead. There was no escaping if he was in here. He was the most capable fighter of the four of them. They were all fucked.

"I'll get out of here!" He shouted at the camera. "I did it once, I'll do it again, got it memorized?" There was, of course, no response, which only served to further infuriate the red head. He wanted validation for his anger, and though he already had plenty of it, part of that validation came from the responses he got. He wanted to someone to fight with. This isolation was going to drive him insane and he knew that the scientist wanted exactly that. They wanted to him scream and yell and let himself on fire till he was too weak to do anything but curl up on the bed and imagine that he was dying.

Stupid isolation rooms.

He supposed it was worse for some of the others. Isolation rooms were his secondary punishment, for when they didn't feel like freezing him. Which he guessed was good, it kept him from dying of hypothermia. He didn't think Vexen had one. The pit scared Vexen enough to shut him up for entire weeks sometimes. Or maybe they straightjacketed him. Those things drove him crazy. As for Zexion, it was a room of pure darkness. With out mental stimulation, Zexion created his own, and the longer he was left in there to more disturbing the illusions got until Zexion was terrified of himself. Luxord...well Luxord was a hard person to punish, aside from taking away his cards. Maybe that's what they did.

He got on the bed and sat down. He had one blanket, one sheet, and one pillow. He grabbed the pillow and threw it at the wall. He could entertain himself like this. At least until the others came to rescue them. They would be rescued. Undoubtably they would.

* * *

Zexion groaned, holding his head as he awoke. He sat up and looked around, trying to pin point where he was, but he couldn't see anything. All around him was sheer...darkness. Oh shit, they had put him in the room. His personal isolation room, where he could never be isolated because they're was nothing for him to focus his brain on. He could read his book, but it was too dark to read anything. He couldn't stop his brain from pushing forth images and creations he didn't want to see.

This wasn't fair. This was Demyx's fault, if Demyx had... Well, no, this wasn't Demyx's fault. It was his own fault. He was the one who went outside alone, clearly breaking the rules and taking advantage of the small amount of lenience he had received from Xemnas being away. He should be thanking Demyx for following him. If the boy hadn't been there, then no one would have known what was happening before it was too late.

Though...perhaps it was already too late. He was in the isolation chamber after all, back at the facility. And it was his fault. They had been captured and it was all his fault. Was Demyx here? Was Demyx okay? As far as he remembered there were only four people fighting the turks: himself, Vexen, Axel, and Luxord. However, when the four had been knocked out had the turks gone into the warehouse? He had no idea.

 _Zexy!_

Crap, that had to be his first illusion. He turned around and saw what appeared to be Demyx, but glowing a bright blue aura. It had no face and no hands, there were tears running down the front of his head. It kept laughing and repeating his name, over and over and over. He flopped back down and covered his eyes, sighing. Why? Why did his brain have to torture him like this? He didn't want this monster version of Demyx. He wanted to be forgiven, to experiment with Vexen, to read with Lexeaus, and even sit there and listen to Demyx talk. The boy could talk for as long as he wanted, just to let Zexion know he was there.

 _Zeeeee...xyyy...!_

He wasn't there.

* * *

Vexen screamed and thrashed, held not so high above a pit of fire by a rope tied tightly a few times around him. He lifted his legs, trying to avoid the flames that threatened to lick his legs. However, it set him off balance and he flipped over, the flames now threatening his hair.

"You know we hate to do this to you Vexen." Hojo said from behind the window that stared at the pit. Vexen nodded, too terrified to say what he was really thinking. He thought Hojo was bullshitting him right now. He loved this, the damn sadist. He got off on hurting people. Then again, so did Marluxia, but that doesn't matter! This was different because it was Hojo and Hojo was a terrible person! He flipped himself over once again, preferring to burn his feet than his hair, and hating that that was a decision he had to make.

This wasn't fair. He shouldn't be here. He needed to be at the warehouse with his group. He needed to help bring down Xemnas, to help destroy what their group had become, a dictatorship. He couldn't be here, burning. He didn't want to die like this. He didn't want to die at all. If was up him he was escape to some hidden lab somewhere and spend the rest of his life studying. Studying himself, his powers, the world around him, whatever. He was terrified to die here, like his brother, and to die screaming and alone except for a crazy scientist that loved to torture him.

But what could he do? He could obey the rules, but had he really ever been good at that? He was no Axel, but he was definitely not in tune with the rules he lived under. He was solitary and endlessly curious about everything around him. He couldn't stand being restricted by anything. So maybe this was his punishment for going outside that night. Admittedly, he'd gone with Marluxia, and he hadn't been able to sleep, but he loved the night air, and had missed it. He'd needed to see the world at night time, to feel the cold, biting wind on his cheeks and in his hair. He needed to feel free, and he was paying for his freedom, and so was everyone else.

He was a terrible friend. A terrible person. He thought about Zexion for a moment.

He was...a terrible brother.

* * *

Luxord, unlike his comrades, woke up strapped to a table. He looked around, noticing that he was a stainless steel room, a bright flashing in his face. He grimaced and looked away from it, the intensity hurting his eyes. Why was he here? There was no doubt he was in the facility. He could tell from the cleanliness of the area around him, and the scientists slowly pouring into the room. He tried to move and found he was throughly strapped down to the table.

"So, ten, do you know what you're doing here?" A scientist asked him, standing next to his head.

"Unfortunately not." He replied, giving the scientist his usual pokerface. "Who are you?"

"I," the scientist began. "Am none of your business."

"So what is your business?"

"Someone gag him." A strip of duck tape was put over Luxord's mouth. "Anything to say before we quiet you down?"

"If you're trying to torture me, I'm pretty sure I have to be able to talk." The duck tape was placed on his mouth and he sighed through his nose. Apparently scientists weren't as smart as they were technically supposed to be.

"I'm not here to torture you." The scientist said. "I'm here to break you and turn you into a slave." Luxord raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look." The scientist made a motion and suddenly Luxord felt his shirt being lifted and a sharp prick in his side, and then a sudden fire. He screamed through the gag, but it didn't stop.

The pricks continued, all over his body, and he screamed, and screamed, and screamed until his throat felt like it was being ripped apart, and then he screamed in his head, the pain building up a wall in his mind.

* * *

Yeah yeah I know I know not that great of a chapter but I was kind of rushing with one because I wanted to update this one more time before summer ended, so here you go. I promise a lot of these, especially Luxord's, are going to build into things that are important, but for the most part, it's just to show what being at the facility was like. So here you go, new chapter, frolic, be free, because for the next while, I sure as hell can't.


	12. The Arrangement

OH MY GODS I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING IN FOREVER I'M SO SORRY I FEEL SO BAD ABOUT THIS DON'T WORRY I WROTE THIS WHOLE NEW CHAPTER IN MY AP BIOLOGY MYEH...

* * *

Marluxia looked to the sky between the bars on his windows and growled in frustration at the fact that he dared to believe that living under Xemnas would be an different then his life before. The other boy was a madman, never fit to be leader, at least not in the same way Marluxia was. Now he could lead, there was no doubt about it, mostly because he knew how to manipulate, not just terrify. He would sit on a throne one day. A throne of beautiful roses and deadly hidden thorns, Vexen sitting at his feet to his left and Larxene standing at his right hand side. Yes, that seemed to be the image of his perfect world, one with him in charge. No one would ever imprison him again. He'd be free to do as he pleased when he pleased. Xemnas would be dead, and the world would be his. All his.

What was awful right now though was that he'd lost three of his best assets: Vexen, Zexion, and Axel. Axel was so destructive and he had ties to Xemnas's inner circle of Saïx. He was relatively smart and was great at manipulating the things and the people around him. Marluxia would almost go so far as to say Axel had the same gift he and Larxene had. Almost. Zexion, of course, was smart, perhaps the smarts of their assortment of misfit boys (and Larxene), and he could create such fantastic illusions that seemed so real it was as though they weren't created from the murky shadows of the mind of 16-year-old but straight from the very cells that had produced Marluxia himself.

As for Vexen...well, Marluxia simply wanted to claim him, although he had no understanding as to why. There was simply something that drew him to icy boy. Perhaps it was those piercing green eyes that saw through everything and nothing at the same time. Or maybe it was the amount of power held in what appeared to be a fragile, threateningly skeletal body. The ability to blow doors straight off their hinges, make heads explode into collections of icicles, freeze blood. It was perfect. It was unfair, why was he so damn perfect and yet horrendous. Too many inconsistencies to be placed into one person and yet he held of them and somehow survived, though perhaps with his sanity. Perhaps...Marluxia was simply in love with the blond.

No, love implied some form of attachment. Vexed could be attached to him, but he personally was attached to no one. Love was a weakness. That's what his mother taught him. Plants didn't think of much then water and sunlight, praying mantises ate their heads of their mates of mating, rain falls and disappears without anyone caring, even the water. There was no love in the natural world, and therefore there was no love in his world, at least not from him. He did not love Larxene, he did not love the others, and he most certainly did not love Vexen. There was simply no possible way for the capacity to feel anything but pride and possessiveness within his heart.

"Marluxia." He turned to see Larxen and Lexeaus standing side by side behind him, ignoring their hatred for each other for the sake of their seemingly distraught leader. "What do we do now? Half our team is missing." Marluxia looked at Larxene, the one who had spoken and had spoken the obvious, and feigned an aura of vague disinterest.

"Simple, we continue as always," He said, although he knew that wasn't the right answer. He wanted one of them to argue with him. He needed someone to threaten, to hurt, to use to release this built up anger being held deep inside his core and driving him insane. He wanted to fight someone, to rip their soul out with his teeth and rip it into tiny insignificant pieces as to feel less so himself.

"Continue as always? As if!" Everyone turned to see Xigbar and Demyx glaring at them from the doorway.

"You don't even know what we're talking about!" Larxene spat.

"As if!" Xigbar shouted, and they all flinched, not wanting to get caught by the wrong people. "Nothing happens in this building without me knowing about it!"

"Wait...what were they talking about?" Demyx asked, receiving a harsh glare from Xigbar that effectively shut him up. Marluxia rolled his eyes. The mullet headed boy was so entirely dense that it was amazing he was still alive.

"You guys are planning to overthrow Xemnas." Xigbar whispered. "I don't care just so long as I don't die in the process. You're going on and bullshitting yourself about doing things the same as always? Half your team is missing!"

"It's a loss we can survive." Marluxia stated. Finally, here was his fight. "What would you suggest we do?"

"Go after them." Xigbar said. Everyone froze. "Go to the lab and rescue your teammates."

"And why exactly do you care so much about our missing comrades?"

"Because they took Luxord down with them."

"Since when did you care so much about Luxord?"

"We're dating. No offense Marluxia, but you're pretty oblivious." Marluxia growled. "Not all of us are as interested in the 'Amazing World of Mar Mar' as you are."

"Shut up old man."

"I'm 17."

"Doesn't matter." Marluxia snapped, turning away from them to look at the window, the wall, whatever caught his attention. He was done socializing now. He wanted to be left alone.

"Marluxia-"

"What?!" Marluxia's mouth shut when he realized he'd just snapped at Lexeaus, but he offered no apology. "What?"

"We need to get the others." The tall boy continued, despite the sneer he received from the pinkeye. "Zexion and Vexen, if they don't return..."

"What, Lexeaus?" Marluxia smirked. "You'll kill me? You'll torture me and destroy me?"

"No, I'll tell Xemnas."

Marluxia's blood turned cold and he felt what seemed to be world crashing down upon him. Lexeaus...would tell Xemnas. His entire plan was based on Xemnas not knowing what they were doing. He knew Lexeaus would do it too, he had never been known to make jokes or back down.

"We're three people." Marluxia countered. "What are we even able to do against them?"

"You'll be more than three people."

"Yes everyone just come in it's totally fine." Marluxia muttered with a roll of his eyes, watching as Saïx pushed pass Xigbar and Demyx, Roxas at his heels. Currently Xemnas and Xaldin were on a walk, meaning that the entire warehouse population now stood in Marluxia's small room. "Let's just have a tea party why don't we."

"We want Axel back." Roxas said, looking Marluxia straight in the eyes, daring him to refuse. Marluxia was surprised. The blond boy was usually so quiet and shy, almost zombieish. You'd forget he was there if you didn't look hard enough, and Marluxia never looked hard enough. At least not for Roxas. "If you agree to go to the lab, then we'll help you defeat Xemnas."

"I can talk to Xemnas." Sax added. "I will try to talk him into attacking the lab to get the others back." Marluxia looked at Lexeaus to see if the tall boy found the plan to be acceptable. He nodded and Marluxia turned back to the blunette to offer his own terms.

"If he refuses, we attack him then and there. Together." He stated. "Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

See, this is so much more fun than giving a rat's ass about class or my future, yeah?


	13. Xemnas's Betrayal

Okay I'm just going to try and get as much of this story done as possible this weekend so I focus on my AkuSai story and then finish that and move on to other stories because holy fuck I have so many ideas. Unfortunately, I can't use my dad's computer all the time, and I own my own bathroom, and I don't like writing on my iPad because URGH AUTOCORRECT.

* * *

Saïx stepped into Xemnas's area of the warehouse, looking around for the gray haired boy. He almost felt guilty, he shouldn't be thinking against the other boy this way. He wasn't supposed to. He was supposed to be loyal and attentive, he was Xemnas's favorite, his second in command. But...he wanted Axel back. He missed having the hyperactive redhead around. As much as Axel irritated him, he was a nice break from the monotony of his everyday of life, a spark of fiery red lighting up a room of pure gray. He needed that spark back.

"Xemnas..." He said, trying to pinpoint the boy's location. Xemnas kept his area dark, and it was surprisingly large. When they came to the warehouse all those years ago, the eldest had chosen the largest space for himself. It felt like an eternity ago that they had run away from the facility, and to be honest...it felt like nothing had change. So many rules, so many restrictions, bars on the windows. The need for freedom, the need to escape, to overthrow. He wanted all of this to stop. He needed Xemnas to agree to go to the lab. He didn't want to overthrow his friend, but he couldn't let Axel face the experiments and torture that awaited him and possibly all of them.

He and Axel had been connected for many years, having been kidnapped by the same man when they were very young children. The man was insane, switching between being an loving and uncomfortably affectionate fatherish figure, and a violent uncontrollable madman. He'd enjoyed touching Saïx and Axel in ways that still made Saïx cringe a little bit, and Saïx had done his best to protect Axel when the man had constantly gone on about Axel was the "pretty one". It all ended one night when the man discovered Axel's fire power and attempted to drown him, which of course led to Axel's fear of water. Saïx beat the man up and the next day the scientists came to collect them, leaving a teenage Reno with the man as a bargain. A week later Reno returned and muttered that the man was dead.

Axel was Saïx's brother, but so much more than that. It was hard to explain his personal protectiveness of the boy. Now where the hell was Xemnas? He needed his best friend back.

He went further into Xemnas's room and looked around more, continuing to find no sign that he'd even been in his room recently. He had books piled on the desk, papers here and there, mess just everywhere. Saïx grimaced as the chaotic disorder around him. It was said that the way a person created the space around them reflected the their mental state. He looked around till he finally spotted something that caught his eye. A zebra print book.

He reached for the book and pulled it away from the papers it was just barely hidden under. He opened it and squinted to read it in the small amount of light he was provided. There were names and numbers, the names of himself and everyone else, and the numbers appeared the repeat. There were also notes, notes written about powers and interactions and changes in personality. His eyes widened and he began to look through the papers, hoping to confirm that his .

They were letters. Letters between Xemnas and various scientists and guards at the facility, but most of all Hojo. There were instructions being sent back forth, notes about how the "patients" were doing. He read through more letters and saw bits and pieces of plans. Make Luxord their slave, break Axel to make him a weapon, drive Zexion to incoherent madness, _kill Vexen_. He grabbed the book and started stuffing letters into it. He needed to show these to Marluxia, to get out of here before-

"Hello Saïx."

Shit.

"H-He-" Saïx cleared his throat to make himself appear less shaken. "Hello Xemnas." That's right, be monotonous, show no emotion. Do not let him know that you know. He can't know or else everyone will die. "I was just looking for you, and I decided to clean up a bit, for you."

"How very thoughtful." By the sound of the other boy, he wasn't convinced. Saïx decided to role with it, seeing no other option then try to get away. He hid the book in his jacket and turned to face the taller boy. "Sit, Saïx, stay for a while."

"I should really be getting back to the othe-"

"I said sit." Saïx sat down in the nearest chair he could find and faced his superior. Xemnas remained standing, a power tactic he probably learned from Tseng, remaining towering over Saïx and showing that he was more powerful. Saïx shrunk inwardly but continued to stare Xemnas in the eyes, refusing to back down. He couldn't back down, not now. Not ever again. "So, is there something you wish to speak of?"

"...Yes, there is." He admitted. It was now or never, really, because if he didn't do it now he wouldn't have the guts to do it later. "I believe we need to attack the lab and retrieve our lost comrades?"

"And tell me, Saïx, what makes you think that this is the wise decision?" Xemnas said with just the slightest smirk. Saïx looked down.

"I just...believe we can't leave them behind..."

"Oh how noble." Xemnas commented. "And tell me, Saïx, where has this idea been for their entire capture?"

"In the back of my mind, sir. I was afraid of disrespecting you, and even now I mean no disrespect."

"Hm, of course you do not." Xemnas moved closer to the blunette, prowling a circle around him like a tiger that had cornered its pray and was now playing with it to enjoy the fear its eyes before it died. "I believe this is over other matters. Is it because of Axel? Your...brother? Did you not always used to envy that he was the 'pretty one'."

"These are trivial matters now Xemnas." Saïx stated, lifting his head to once again stare Xemnas in the eyes. "We have people trapped in these facilities, and I no longer feel envy for Axel. I pity him in fact."

"Pity? Why?"

"He...is consumed by his element. Simple illnesses turn into death level fevers for him, and he cannot go in cool water without feeling pain. Even warm baths bring him extreme fear. If anything I'm the lucky one."

"So you're admitting you want him back." Saïx raised an eyebrow. "Well this entire time he's the only one you've shown any real concern for. Or at least the only one you've mentioned by name."

"Of course, forgive me Xemnas. I'm sure the others, Zexion for example, are suff-"

"Don't back out now, Saïx." Saïx's mouth remained shut when Xemnas gave him a harsh glare. "Listen, it is nothing but a burden to go after our lost comrades. Zexion has no interest in aiding anyone but himself, and Vexen's mouth is constantly running on about things no one understands or cares to understand. Luxord, well Luxord's powers are simply troublesome and hard to control, and he alienates himself making him entirely useless. And Axel...well Axel-"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut up!"

Sax felt an anger coursing through him that he hadn't experienced before. The moonlight from the previously rising moon shone down on him and filled him with a power he did not comprehend nor did he want to. All he wanted right now was to tear Xemnas in half.

"You won't get them?" He asked, shaking. He stood up and pushed Xemnas into the main warehouse room. The gray haired boy was so shocked at Saïx's outburst that he didn't know how to react. "Marluxia!" The pink haired boy appeared next to Saïx, grinningly menacingly at Xemnas, who looked at them with confusion and hint of betrayal. "Signal the others."

* * *

So my boyfriend is literally refusing to read this story till it's done cause he's sick of my cliffhanger bullshit.


	14. I Won

Okay...writing time...bitches be fighting...I'm tired and have just procrastinated everything...UGH...

* * *

Everyone surrounded Xemnas as soon as Marluxia gave the signal. They were fuming, each and every one of them, at the thought of leaving their friends behind. Xaldin, the last person they thought would join them, had decided to join the crowd. For the sake of Luxord, he'd said, and glared at Xigbar when the other had growled protectively. Marluxia rolled his eyes. This wasn't a time for being possessive and fighting amongst themselves. Now was a time to fight the real enemy, Xemnas.

He walked up to the gray haired boy and smirked, looking him straight in the eyes. He didn't let it show how disturbed he was that Xemnas recovered his confident aura so quickly in the face of such danger. Marluxia summoned his scythe and watched as Xemnas summoned what had been so fondly nicknamed his "lightsabers". Everyone around them summoned their own weapons, and Xemnas dared to open his mouth.

"Why?" He asked in an almost mocking tone. Marluxia glared, still smirking. "Why, Marluxia? Is it because you envy me? Because you want the power of being in charge of everyone, having everyone rely on fixing everything wrong with and for them. It's so fun Marluxia, watching the torture in their eyes."

"Well, that's part of it." Marluxia admitted with a slight shrug. "I love power, I love control." Xemnas's own smirk grew wider. "We are not far from similar, Xemnas, but there are so many reasons why all of us are here that have to do with me being in power."

"Oh? And what are those?"

"You abandoned them." Marluxia said. "You abandoned them to their fate."

"Not only that, you sold them out." Saïx growled. "You were sending them letters! You were selling us all out!" A deadly silence fell on the room.

"So? It could have been anyone. I just happen to be the favorite." Xemnas shrugged, and Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "I was cooperative, powerful. They never needed to punish me because I was able to perfectly manipulate them to never think I was doing any wrong, and in turn, they realized my abilities and allowed me control of you, instead of just taking you all back in the beginning. I could watch you, analyze you in a more natural environment, and send my findings. I was beneficial. You, Marluxia, are simply a boy. I am a god."

Larxene began to move to where they were as to attack Xemnas, but Marluxia put out a hand.

"No." He said. "This is between me and him." Everyone backed away to make a larger circle and give their two leaders space. Marluxia got into a fighting position and watched Xemnas, who stalked around him like a panther that had just cornered its prey.

The first strike was swift, and could have been deadly if Marluxia hadn't blocked it when he did. He countered with a slash of his own, moving away as to use the length of his weapon to his advantage, making him harder to hit. For a while Marluxia felt as though he was simply being chased in a circle, never quite being able to get in a hit without leaving himself vulnerable to a possibly lethal counter attack.

He finally noticed his opportunity when Xemnas turned his head, having a heard a sound. It was then that Marluxia realized Saïx and Demyx were trading off in attempts to distract Xemnas, Xigbar occasionally joining. Marluxia swung at Xemnas's legs, and the gray haired boy just barely dodged in time to once again land on his feet. He charged at the pinkette, who dodged and slashed at Xemnas, finally landing a hit that tore a gash in Xemnas's side.

The other boy gasped and grabbed his injured side, turning and glaring furiously. Marluxia gave a smirk, pride temporarily filling his body. He snapped out of it when his arm was sliced into. He jumped away to dodge before any more damage could be done and held his arm in pain. He waited for Xemnas to reach him and swung once again at his legs, slashing into his thigh. Xemnas was blinded in fury, and Marluxia quickly blocked when both the sabers came swinging down at his head.

"Just give up and die already!" Xemnas yelled, trying to push him down. Marluxia growled and pushed back as hard as he could. When Xemnas refused to give up, he kicked at his knees, managing to hit just enough to get Xemnas to back off enough for him to slide away. He turned around to see Xemnas staring at him, panting. They were both exhausted and bleeding, one of them was going to cave soon. Marluxia only hoped that it wouldn't be him. He opened his arms and gave a mocking grin.

"Here." He said. "Have a free hit." Xemnas glared, but stayed where he was. Marluxia raised an eyebrow and laughed. "What? Too scared?"

"No." Xemnas said. "I'm just not stupid enough to fall for it."

"Fair enough." Marluxia said, casually walking to Xemnas, who put up his sabers to block any attack. "You know what you are stupid enough to fall for?" Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "This."

Marluxia swung his leg through the air, catching Xemnas's knees and pushing the elder boy to the ground. He kicked Xemnas's ribs before the boy could stand up and stomped a foot down onto his stomach, grinning maniacally when the elder boy coughed up blood. He opened his mouth to say his last words, but Marluxia was having none of that. Before a single sound could be uttered, he stabbed the boy right through his head, in between his eyes.

This was it...he had won...Xemnas was dead...

"Alright everyone..." He said after a moment of shocked silence. "Lets go."

* * *

"And you're sure he's ready?" Hoo asked, folding his hands on his lap as he stared at the scientist and patient in front of him.

"I'm absolutely sure." The scientist said. "One hundred percent broken and brainwashed."

"Good." Hoo remarked. "If the children arrive he will be sent against them, so may see them fight. If they die...so be it. Do you understand, boy?"

Luxord nodded, his face blank of all emotion as he stood before the desk of the man he remembered hating. He didn't feel anything anymore, except for pain and bloodlust. He only goal...paint the world red. He remained completely still while the scientists spoke to each other, only making a movement or sound when asked to, like a well trained dog. Deep inside him something stirred. Something yelled at him.

He needed to scream.

He needed to kill.

He needed to fight.

He needed...

He didn't know what he needed.

* * *

WOW I just wrote this in half and hour...WOW. Anyhow, if you can't tell, I don't have a whole bunch of experience writing fight scenes. I'm used to inner monologues. So yeah...review please and tell me what you think. And make everyone read this story.


	15. Don't Leave Me

Alright I am video chatting with my boyfriend as I write this I want to watch him suffer.

* * *

Xigbar stepped into the facility, frowning at the concerning silence. The large building was too quiet. He was alone, they'd somewhat split up for this mission, and technically he could have teamed up with Xaldin and Demyx, but he had decided to go off alone. He needed to find Luxord, to focus on finding Luxord. He walked through the cold white halls, looking around for any sign of the brit. Where was he?

It was weeks since he'd seen the blond. He growled to himself and stopped, frustrated by how long it was taking for him to find Luxord. No, not just Luxord. His Luxord. _Only_ his Luxord. No one else got to have him. Not Xaldin, not these damn scientists, no one. He deserved happiness, didn't he? He just wanted to run away and escape to some isolated shed in the middle of nowhere, probably on a beach, with his blond and spend the rest of their days relaxing on the beach, where no one could take them away from each other or hurt them and they'd be able to be happy and safe and in love and alone. He smiled a little at the thought and stopped, closing his eyes to treasure the thought.

"Hello Xigbar."

Xigbar's eyes opened wide in shock and he spun around to see Luxord standing there. He was wearing the normal patient garb, a white long sleeve with white sweat pants and no shoes, and he had that normal half smile that almost looked sad if you looked at it from the usual angle, but so happy if you looked close enough. But...something seemed so off. This wasn't the normal Luxord fake smile, where he could at least fake that slightly smug confidence. No...there was nothing in those ocean blue eyes. They were quiet, blank...

Dead.

"Luxord?" He asked, cautiously stepping towards the blond, not wanting to risk walking into a trap. He didn't know how to feel in this situation. He should be ecstatic, so easily fooled and just filled with enthusiasm and adoration. He felt so few of these things...he was just surprised and sad. Surprised to see the face of his brit once again but...this wasn't Luxord. Luxord was silently vibrant. He filled a room with light without even knowing it. He was so shy and yet carried himself with a vague confidence, and simply faced the world with his pokerface, refusing to let anyone in. This...wasn't him... If this was even the real Luxord, then Luxord was and empty shell... Broken. "Is that you."

"Yes, Xigbar." Luxord said, walking closer to meet Xigbar in the middle. He took the elder boy's hand and lacing their fingers together, pressing close. Xigbar leaned down to kiss what he expected to be cold lips, but he never got the opportunity to feel them, only to watch as Luxord pulled back with a sick smirk, pulling away and summoning a card. Xigbar raised an eyebrow and stepped back. "You're a fool."

"As if." Xigbar said with a growl, but didn't summon his guns. He didn't want to attack Luxord, not unless he absolutely had to. He didn't even know what was going on anymore, but he knew that was Luxord. He'd seen it in his eyes, when they were so close their lungs were sharing oxygen. He'd seen that yes, this was his lover, and yes...his lover was broken. He didn't want to break him anymore. "Luxord put the card down."

"Okay." With a flash of his hand the card disappeared and a tornado of card surrounded Xigbar. He flinched and covered his face to avoid being cut, but he couldn't avoid the cuts on his cheeks, deeply ingrained cuts that would become scars in the future. Another flash of cards was a surprise and he hadn't covered his face, ripping one of his eyes out. Luxord wasn't holding back. His available eye widened when realized something. Luxord was trying to kill him.

"Luxord! Calm down!" He yelled at the boy. "Think about what you're doing! Who am I?!"

"You're Xigbar." Luxord said, and attacked him again. Xigbar jumped away, resisting the urge to summon his guns. He didn't want to fight Luxord, because then maybe he'll lose his mind and try to kill Luxord. He didn't want to kill Luxord, but he didn't want to die. "I know you're Xigbar. I also know that you have to die."

"Why?!" That led to silence, and Xigbar's brow furrowed. Was Luxord trying to kill him for no reason?! He really needed this to just stop. He wished he had time powers. He needed to stop the world and figure out what the hell was going on and what the hell was he supposed to do. "Luxord stop!"

"...Fine." Luxord stopped and looked at Xigbar, who smiled through his pain at the sight of Luxord pulling a little the bottom of his left sleeve with anxiety, something the boy always did. "What? I'm still killing you either way."

"Fine." Xigbar said. Luxord in turn flinched. "Why, though? Why do you want to kill me?"

"Because...because..." Luxord muttered a little bit and shook. "Because I have to."

"Why do yo-"

"Because I have to!" A card went whizzing past Xigbar's face, just barely missing him. Luxord ran at him and moved to punch him, but Xigbar glared and grabbed his fist in the air. "Let go!" Luxord attempted to trash away, but the bleeding boy moved his grip to the blond's wrist before grabbing the other one and pinning him hard to the wall. "Go away!"

"Look at me in the eyes." Xigbar said sternly.

"No! I said let me g-"

"I said look at me!" Luxord froze and stared at Xigbar in the eyes, shaking once again. So much conflict in the eyes, so much conflict in one soul. Xigbar pitied him. "Tell me right now. Why do you want to kill me. I won't let you kill me unless I know why."

"Why would you let me kill you?!"

"...I just want you to be happy."

"...I can't tell yo-"

"As if!" Xigbar yelled. "You can fucking tell me right now or I will knock your ass out and leave you here!"

It looked as though something in Luxord's mind snapped and the boy began crying, softly at first and then suddenly he was in hysterics, yelling about how sorry he was. Xigbar pulled him in for a hug and they stood there for a while, holding each other and breathing each other's scents.

"It's okay..." Xigbar comforted, running his fingers through soft blond hair. "I forgive you. You really thought I'd leave you here?" He smirked a little. "As if. You know I'm better than tha-" He froze when he suddenly felt a huge pain in his shoulder.

"Damn, I missed."

The pair turned to see Tseng, and Xigbar yelled in frustration. He just wanted this to fucking end. He wanted to get Luxord out of there and run away. Fuck the others! He was done! He was going to kill Tseng, grab his brit, and leave. Fuck Xaldin, fuck Demyx, fuck everyone!

"Go away Tseng!" He shouted. "If you stand down now we'll leave you with one unbroken bone, and just maybe it'll be your skull."

"Tch, threatening me now are you?" Tseng grinned and shot again, and Xigbar dodged just in time. He could feel himself filling with rage. It was becoming hard to focus, hard to stay in one place. He needed to scream, he needed to leave, he needed to jump. He needed to move he needed tomove he neededtomove heneededtomove movemovemovemovemove-

And then a gunshot rang through the air.

And Luxord's body was on the ground right where he had been seconds again, a bullet hole in his stomach with a bullet from Tseng's gun. The place Luxord had pushed him out of. Within seconds Tseng's body was on the ground, an unsuspected bullet through the brain, and Luxord was in Xigbar's arms.

"Luxord..." He whimpered, stroking the blond's face. He breathed a sigh of relief when the blue eyes open. He was shot in the stomach, and blood was beginning to cover his stomach.

"X-Xigbar...?" Luxord asked. Xigbar grinned and nodding, hugging him and then pulling away when he felt the other grimace him pain. Luxord nuzzled his chest a little bit. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'll be here forever, Lux. Come on, let's get you to a hospital...I don't know where one is but I'm sure if I picture one I'll get us the-"

"Don't." Xigbar looked at him in shock. He...didn't want to go to the hospital...? "Please...Xigbar...just take me to our place?" Xigbar closed his eyes, and when they were open he was in the middle of their clearing. "Xigbar, please don't leave me."

"I will never leave you." Xigbar insisted. "I'll stay with, okay? We'll get through this. You'll be alright!"

"I will if you're with me Xigbar." He felt like shaking. He held Luxord tighter and suppressed a small sob. He needed to stay strong...for Luxord...and for himself. If he started crying now...he'd never stop. He couldn't start crying. "...It's been a good life."

"How?!" He yelled. "You've been tortured! You've been in pain from uncontrollable powers you have nothing to do! Your stepfather beat you! Your stepbrother molested you and turned you into an alcoholic! In the end you were just a weapon to a man who's tortured you for years!"

"No." Luxord said with a weak confidence. He gave a smile. A real smile, something so rare to reach his face, and Xigbar looked at him in confusion. "In the end I was yours, and you were mine. It's been a good life because you were in it."

Finally the tears reached Xigbar's eyes and he began sob, staring at Luxord's face. He wanted to remember him, remember his face and put it onto every other memory he had of him. He looked so peaceful and content, like he was just going to sleep. A hand reached up and weakly rubbing the tears from his face, and Xigbar took hold of it gently, pressing his face into it and kissing the palm gently.

"I love you so much." Xigbar whispered, getting close and nuzzling his forehead. "I love you more than you could ever hope to imagine in life."

"Then I understand soon." Luxord joked, chuckling softly at himself before smiling once again. Xigbar couldn't help but join him. "I love you too. One day you'll understand how much too."

"Sooner better than late-"

"Don't you dare say that." Xigbar was cut off by the glare he received from the blond. "Don't you dare even think about ever doing that."

"I won't." Xigbar chuckled. "I promise."

"You'd better promise."

Xigbar could see the light beginning to fade from those blue pools he'd adored so much over the year, and he felt another surge of tears push against that he choked back. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Luxord's, and the brit kissed back in turn. He stayed in this position to the body in his arms went limp, and when he pulled back, blond hair fell against his chest in a lifeless manner. Xigbar pressed his lips against Luxord's forehead.

"Sleep well." He muttered, but made no attempt to move.

* * *

Why? Because fuck your emotions that's why.


	16. Acts Of Mercy

a/n Taking a mental health day off from school, so I figured I might as well be productive. So here's another chapter. There's only three more chapters. Let's see if I can't get this done today. By the way, best song to listen to while reading this is undoubtably "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy. My iPod is glitching out again so it refuses to play anything but Fall Out Boy.

Cartoon Network has turned into a cesspit of awful television... Except Shaun the sheep. That's fine.

* * *

Axel lay on the ground of his room, staring at the ceiling. The walls around him were covered in soot, creating tall faceless figures that still somehow managed to loom down upon him. He could feel it...he was going crazy. The images on the walls morphed and stepped off the walls, getting closer to him, and he sat up, drawing his knees close to his chest and running his hands through his hair. He shut his eyes and tried to block everything around him, focusing on the burning fire within him.

He hated being so weak, so volatile, all because his stupid power. He couldn't get too cold or else he'll get very sick, and even though he had a special immunity to heat, if he got too hot he'd overheat in a second. His powers were uncontrollable and explosive, and he hated it. He wanted to be strong and amazing, like everyone else. Like...like Saïx. Nothing ever fazed Saïx. He seemed almost emotionless, in complete contrast to Axel's explosive temper. It was a little intimidating to everyone else, but to Axel it was kind of impressive. Maybe if there was some kind of in between...

"Axel!"

His head shot up to the camera in the corner of his room, where the voice had come from. He frowned and stood up, walking towards it. Was that...?

"Roxas?" He questioned.

"Yeah! I'm here with Saïx!" Axel's face exploded into a smile. "We're going to try and figure out which of these buttons opens the door, okay?"

Axel stood there for what seemed to be about ten minutes before the door finally opened. He ran out to see a short trail of dead bodies, which he followed to a small room. When he opened the door, there stood his two best friends. Roxas ran at him and hugged him around then waist, burying his face in Axel's shirt. Axel hugged him back and grinned at Saïx, happy to see the slight smile on the blue haired boy's face. He was so happy to be out of that god forsaken room and back with his friends. He needed to get out of this building.

"Roxas, go find Larxene and tell her we've released Axel." Saïx commanded. Roxas nodded and ran off, after giving Axel one last hug, of course. Axel walked over to where Saïx was and smiled at him. "It's good to see you Axel."

"Come on, you know you want to saw more than that." Axel pressured, poking Saïx's arm. He smirked and started doing his Saïx impression. "Oh Axel I missed you so much, never leave me again! Let's run away together and be together always."

"Right like I'd be able to stand your worthless ass that long." Saïx joked, ruffling Axel's hair. Axel growled and waved his hand away.

"Watch the hair!"

"Whatever." The pair walked out of the room together and down the hall, meaning to go meet up with the others. They got a few feet into the normal hallway before they heard laughter behind them.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A pair of kids, yo." They turned to see Reno standing behind them with a sadistic grin on his face, EMR dangling from his left hand while the other was placed on his waist. They looked back in front of them to see that Rude now blocked their path of the either side. Axel gulped involuntarily and Saïx grabbed his hand a bit in an attempt to clam him down. "Aw, did I scare you?"

"Let us pass." Saïx said. "You have no reason to attack us."

"We do have a reason." Rude said. "It's called doing our jobs." Saïx got into a fighting stance, and Axel took that as a cue to summon his chakrams. He glared at Reno, who walked towards him. From behind him he could hear the fight between Rude and Saïx begin, but after that it was almost like the entire world that didn't only include him and Reno simply faded out of existence.

He ran at the other red head, who dodged around him and swung at his legs. Axel jumped over the rod and backflipped away, throwing a chakram and lighting the area around them on fire. He surrounded them with a wall of flames and hid, watching as Reno calmly looked through the wall for him. Axel shot out from the top and slashed, only to be blocked. They both jumped in the air and continuously attempted to hit each other, only to be blocked or dodged. Axel growled and landed on the ground, taking away the fire as it was taking up energy he couldn't afford to lose. They were evenly matched.

Reno smirked and put both his hands up, and Axel's eyes widened. Lightning surrounded him and crouched, shielding himself with fire. The entire area around him turned into a lightning storm, and eventually Axel was forced to drop his shield, getting hit every so often by the weaker bolts. He ran Reno once again and spun around him, attempting to cut him wherever he could. Reno spun and attempted to whack him with the EMR, only to be dodged. They danced together, chasing each other across their now neutral battlefield, flames appearing at Axel's feet while sparks appeared at Reno's. Reno laughed finally managed to push Axel to the ground, pinning him down with a foot to the chest.

"You think you can beat me, little boy?" Reno laughed again, sounding almost maniacal. Axel looked up at him, shaking just a bit. The other raised his EMR above his head and moved to swing it down, and then stopped at the sound of choking, dying yell of pain. Reno was off Axel in a instant and Axel stood up, looking ahead to see Saïx standing straight, staring at Reno, who was crouching over the body of a dead Rude, who had been almost entirely torn up. "Get up, yo! Come on! Get the fuck up!"

"Did you...kill him?" Axel asked, walking over to where Saïx stood. The blue haired boy nodded, and they continued to watch the distress of the turk in front of them. Reno had Rude's head in his hands, and Axel could see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, the ones he was desperately trying to hide. Between his desperately pleas for the other man to wake up from his eternal sleep, he would make desperate whimpers that were almost impossible to hear if you didn't listen close enough. Reno turned his head to the boys with a hate filled glare and their eyes widened, almost taking a step back but not wanting to show any weakness to the feral animal in front of them. Reno stood and laughed, turning to fully face them. He dropped his EMR and put his hands out with another laugh.

"Come on, kill me." He goaded. "I'll give you a free shot." They stared at him and he growled. "Didn't you here me, yo? I said kill me! I fucking dare you!" Saïx made a move to once again summon his sword, but Axel put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Reno glared at them. "I told you to kill me! Huh?! Isn't that what you want, yo?! To see me die like the fucking dog I am?!" Axel continued to stare at him. "Why won't you kill me?!"

"I don't want to remember you." Axel said calmly. Reno gave him an incredulous look and then started laughing. It was the most deranged laugh Axel had ever heard, and it made his chest clench in fear. He just needed to hold out.

"You think that's what this is about?" Reno asked. "You are fucking hilarious, yo! You think anyone gives a shit whether you live a die? You are a worthless kid with fucked powers and a fucked up past and no one will give a shit if you live or die!" Axel glared. "Oh don't give me that look you self-righteous prick! You're me! I was you! I'm what you're going to be! You don't want to become that, yo?" Reno opened his arms wide and looked Axel straight in the eyes. "Fucking kill me!"

Axel was about to retort when he realized something. Reno was him... They were both angry, they were both frightened, and they were both weak. Not only that...but they both had someone who made them strong. Axel had Saïx, who stood by his side. Reno had Rude...who lay dead on the ground. No wonder Reno wanted to die. His entire world had literally been torn apart and was laying bleeding on the ground. He looked back into the crazed man's eyes. Killing...would be an act of mercy...something neither of the redhead's have ever known or even really shown. Axel summoned his chakrams and stared at one of them, and then stared at Reno. He ran forward and he put a chakram to the redhead's throat.

"Is this...really what you want?" Axel asked. Reno stared at him, the look of insanity leaving his eyes as his arms dropped. "Tell me right now, because you can't go back, got it memorized?" Reno was still for a moment, and then the tears began spilling from eyes as he nodded.

"Every day is just pain..." He cried, falling to his knees. Axel stared down at him as he hugged himself. "I can feel it...electricity, crackling through my body, my blood. These men...they're monsters, torturous monsters. Every morning I wake up screaming and every night I fall asleep crying without him. Please, please just kill. I-I can't do it anymore... Not without him..."

"I understand." Axel said. He pushed Reno's head back and used a chakram to slit his throat, and then watched as the man bled out. He pulled Reno's body so it was next to Rude, and laid it down, interlocking their fingers and facing their heads towards each other. He looked at Saïx with a blank look and started walking, the blunette right behind him.

"Axel-"

"If I ever end up like that, promise me you'll kill me."

"I can't-"

"Promise me, Saïx."

"...I promise."

* * *

So yeah, that was fun. Anyhow, Rude x Reno holds a very special place in my heart. They were my first FFVII ship, and as great as Sephiroth x Cloud and Vincent x Cid are, Rude x Reno will always be my OTP.


	17. It's Over

a/n Okay, sweet I almost done with this story.

...I am almost done with this story.

...I AM ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY WHAT IS THIS.

So Zexion and Vexen are sharing this just because...well because I don't want to have to write a whole additional chapter. Plus Zexion's battle style is hard to write and I don't want to have to deal with it. Plus, I think at least one person should have an easy time getting out. That one person just happens to be Zexion, cause he's a sweet little puppy.

* * *

Zexion clawed at his face, trying to get rid of the monsters that surrounded him. He needed to get out of the darkness, he needed to leave and to escape, or else we would go into a place of insanity from which he could never return. All around him were ghosts and monsters, and never ending screams of terror blasted in his head. He covered his eyes and began to cry to the third time of what he believed was a week. He no longer had any concept of time. He'd been alone in the dark for to long. Perhaps it had been only a few days, maybe a year. He feel walls he couldn't even see begin to close around him. He wanted to claw his eyes out, because then at least he would have to see the monsters.

Suddenly a ray of light entered the room, and it grew larger until it hit a silhouette. Zexion looked at the silhouette and his eyes widened after he blinked away the tears that he hated so much.

"D-Demyx..." He whimpered, and then shook his head. No...that wasn't Demyx, that was another hallucination. He looked away. "For my own sake please leave me alone! I know you're not real!"

"Zexy?" An arm was placed on Zexion's shoulder, and he flinched. The monsters had never touched him before. Was this it? Was this his next level before his mind was completely gone? "Zexion please, look at me."

"No!" Zexion yelled, batting the hand away and hugging himself. "I don't want to! You aren't real go away!" The hand grabbed him again and growled. "I said go aw-" He was spun around and was suddenly looking right in the face of Demyx, who smiled kindly at him. He reached out to touch his face and covered his mouth to keep from gasping when he realized that yes...this was the real Demyx. He finally broke down and hugged the figure in front of him, sobbing in his chest.

"Guys, I know you're happy to see each other and all, but it's time to get out of there before someone comes and attacks you." Zexion looked up at the corner where the voice was coming from, realizing there must be a camera there. Was that...Lexeaus? Were they escaping? Demyx pulled Zexion out of the room and started pulling him down the hall.

"Where are we going...?" He dared to ask.

"Home, Zexion. We're going home."

* * *

Vexen screamed in pain as the fire burned his shin. He had burn marks going up his legs and he was being lowered and raised into the fire below him. The entire room was too hot for him to use his powers to save himself, and if he attempted to free himself he'd fall into the fire. The two scientists behind the glass were taking notes on his reactions and he growled. What the hell did they expect him to do, burst into a pile of fucking flowers?! No! Fire caused him pain, just like water hurt Axel and stone bothered the hell out of Xaldin.

Suddenly the fire died, and he was moved and dropped. He looked to the window to see Marluxia, and the blood of scientists on the glass. Vexen quickly unbuckled himself and ran out, letting the coldness once again move from his core through his whole body. He looked over at the sound of an open door and saw Marluxia running towards him. He was pulled into the pinkette's arms and he hugged back. He was never happier to see anyone that at that moment.

When Marluxia let go his eyes widened and he nearly fell to the floor, his mind finally registering the amount of pain his burns were creating. They would undoubtably scar. Marluxia frowned and held him up, starting to walk down the hallway. Vexen wrapped an arm around his shoulder to get some more of the support he needed.

"I'm sorry." Marluxia muttered. "I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner."

"Whatever." Vexen replied, wincing in pain every time his feet hit the floor. "You showed up. Thats what matters." Marluxia nodded, and Vexen realized something. "It's not over."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not over." Vexen repeated, pulling away a little bit. "It's not over until _he_ is dead."

"Vexen stop this." Marluxia scolded, grabbing his arm. "We need to heal, we can return later and kill Hojo."

"No!" Vexen yelled, pulling away. He stumbled a bit, but forced himself to stand. "Don't you understand?! He's just going to keep coming for us! It won't be over until he's dead!" He started walking, only to be yanked back again. "Let me god Marluxia!"

"No, Vexen, you'll get yourself killed." Vexen yanked himself away again and ran down the hallway, away from Marluxia. He'd apologize later. Right now, he needed to end this. To end the pain and suffering they'd all face for years. He finally reached Hojo's office and looked around, leaning against the wall and shaking in pain. He looked around, and when he saw there was no sign of the scientist, he shut is eyes and focused on causing ice to wrap around his legs and feet.

"Well now, what are you doing here, IV?" Vexen's eyes flashed open and he turned to see Hojo standing there, smiling at him with that unnerving grin of his. "You seem to be in pain. Shall I help you?"

"I don't need your help." Vexen spat, stepping back and summoning his shield. Hojo stepped forward, shutting the door behind him. "I hope you're ready to die."

"You, kill me?" Hojo laughed. "Please, you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to. And you don't really want to."

"Of course I do!"

"Without me, your life has no meaning." Vexen stared at Hojo in confusion. What...what was he talking about? "Is hate not the strongest feeling of all? It drives men to do great and terrible things, it gives utterly worthless lives some semblance of meaning. Without me to hate, what would you do?"

"I would...I would find something to do with my time! I'd study, invent, anything!" Vexen shouted. "You don't know what the future holds!"

"Oh, and you do?" Vexen was completely silent. No...he didn't know what the future held...maybe he wouldn't really do anything. Maybe fighting Hojo at least gave him something to do. Maybe... "You're weak, IV. Weak and worthless."

"Shut up old man."

The pair looked at the door, where Marluxia stood, scythe in hand, glaring at Hojo, who smirked and waved a sarcastic hello. Marluxia stepped forward, scythe ready to strike the scientist at any moment, and the teens watched as Hojo morphed before their eyes into something terrifying. Vexen's eyes widened, he'd only heard about Hojo's ability in rumors, never seen it. The man had a second form, something the children had nicknamed "Helletic Hojo". Vexen stepped back from it, and Marluxia lunged, slashing it. It slashed back and slammed the pinkette against the wall. Vexen summoned a frozen spike to shoot through it, and it turned to face him, growling menacingly.

"Leave him alone!" Marluxia jumped onto the creature and stabbed it's shoulder, dragging his scythe down. Vexen bashed it with his shield while it screeched in pain as Marluxia jumped off and continued to slash. The creature turned and slammed Vexen against the wall before returning to its original position to attack Marluxia. Vexen screamed in pain when he felt his arm and leg crack from the impact, and from the pain in his skull he realized he likely had a concussion, and when he reached up to feel it, he felt a massive amount of wetness.

He tried to stand when he heard Marluxia's own pained noises, but fell to the floor, darkness beginning to spot his vision. No, he wasn't going down. He refused to die like this. Not here, not now. He put out his hand, and reached towards the battle. He pushed all of the power he had left in his body to his finger tips, and focused on the creature's head.

With a final blast of energy he released his power, and the creature's head exploded into a collection of icicles, blood spattering the walls. He let his hand drop, and his eyes fluttered shut. It was over...

"Stay with me Vexen." He opened his eyes and saw Marluxia standing above him, a surprisingly gentle smile on his face. "You did well. Can you walk?" Vexen shook his head, and was pulled into Marluxia's arms, held close to the other bridal style. "Don't go to sleep. Just focus on me." Vexen nodded and stared up at Marluxia as the other started walking out of the office to meet the others.

* * *

There. It's over. All that's left is the epilogue. I'm...actually really proud.


	18. Epilogue

a/n Alright, I don't know... I felt the need to write an epilogue...it seemed wrong to leave the story as it was.

* * *

 _10 years later..._

Xigbar sat in the clearing. Their clearing... In front of him was a grave stone, a small notifier of the grave he'd made himself, a grave for the only person he'd ever love. He smiled at the tombstone and caressed it lovingly.

"I miss you Lux." He muttered. "We all do, but me most of all. Demyx cried when I told him you were dead, and Xaldin...well let's just say Xaldin and I have been getting along much better since we both came to terms with your death. I still miss you though..." He flopped down on the grave, staring up at the sky.

"Xaldin really misses you too. He and I started a restaurant together, though I guess I've told that a thousand times." He laughed a little. "We call it "The Fateful Gambler". Everything in there has a poker theme, and we have pictures of England all over the place. We also, of course, only serve the best drinks. We even named one after you. It's this really good rum. I thought you would like it. Also, did you know Xaldin is Scottish?"

"Vexen and Marluxia...they're still together, surprisingly enough." Xigbar said in a conversational tone. It didn't matter to him that he was the only one talking. He could still pretend there was actually someone listening. "Vexen recently started a shelter for kids with powers so they can escape their families or anyone who wants to kill them, and his research into our powers has been going really well. Marluxia runs the shelter business wise, and Larxene is their secretary...I guess. Lexeaus helps watch the kids. The four of them actually make a really good team. Vexen still yells all the time. Him, change? As if."

"Zexion's book also recently came out. He wrote about all our experiences really well, but I was sad that you were the only one he couldn't interview." He was quiet for a second. "You would have offered a lot, and it would have been really interesting. I tried to represent you the best I could, though. Demyx's music career also finally really kicked off. He's going on a tour in Japan soon. I'm really proud of the kid, you know? He's still lazy as hell, though."

"Saïx and Axel got together. I think we all saw it coming, yeah? Axel is an amazing dancer, and he recently got accepted into an incredibly prestigious dance company that dances all over the world. I remember he used to dance around the free room all the time, at least until someone made him stop. He still did it every day he could." Xigbar scoffed. "He still refuses to dance with me. He says I'm a bad dancer. Tch, as if. Saïx got promoted to being vice president of some company. I'm not actually sure what it does, but he seems happy, or about as happy as Saïx could ever be. They're a surprisingly good couple."

"Roxas went off and found a separate life from all of us, but he still keeps in contact. He started an ice cream shop a few months ago with these two guys, Sora and Riku. They call it Destiny Islands Ice Haven. Weird name, right?" Xigbar laughed again. Lying on this grave made him immensely sad, but it was also very calming.

"...I bet we would have had a great life together." He sighed after he finished laughing. He counted to clouds in the sky and imagined Luxord lying next to him. He reached down and gripped some grass, pretending it was hand he was holding and not just a plant. "We would have gotten an apartment together, and probably a dog because dogs are awesome. We definitely would have gotten married, and we would adopt two kids, cause we would be the best parents. They would whine and complain about going out and I'd be like 'As if! It's movie night!' We would have been the best family. We would have grown old together, and sat on our porch playing War and when we died, we would have died within a short time, but I would have wanted to die after you, cause I wouldn't want to leave you alone, but not too much after, because I don't want to be alone." He sighed again.

"I miss you so much."

"Xigbar!"

He sat up and saw everyone standing at the edge of the clearing. Demyx walked up from the group and put out a hand to him, which he accepted and pulled on to help himself stand up.

"Come on, we all agreed to have dinner at Vexen's. We came to pick you up. Let's go."

"Right, thanks Demyx." Xigbar said with a smile. "I'll be there in a minute." Demyx nodded and ran back to the group to tell them. He turned back to the grave and bent down, putting his hand on the top of it and running his thumb along it affectionately. "I love you, Luxord." He stood and turned away, walking to where his friends were.

Behind him, a nearly translucent figure appeared to be hiding behind a tree on the outside of the clearing. It had short blond hair and eyes the color of the sky, and it smiled while watching the man walk away from its grave. His hand barely ghosted against the tree and he peeked out, smiling just slightly as the friends walked away together.

 _I love you too..._

* * *

One last dash of XigLux for the road. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would like to thank all the people that reviewed it, favorited it, or followed it. Thank you for joining me on this wonderful and emotional journey. May our paths cross again.


End file.
